


Kintsukuroi - Preludio

by Aryanrete



Series: Kintsukuroi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Being Lost, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Dimension Travel, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Loss, Mother Hen Namikaze Minato, Multi, Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower, Not Canon Compliant, Past Version(s), People Change People, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Rasengan Is The Answer, Relationship(s), Secrets, Separations, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Shenanigans, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryanrete/pseuds/Aryanrete
Summary: Minato y Kakashi despiertan en el lugar correcto, pero en un tiempo totalmente equivocado. Puede que sea, incluso, más complicado que eso.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kintsukuroi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prólogo

—Minato —La voz de Sarutobi Hiruzen sonaba tan agotada como su aspecto denotaba. Era tipo de cansancio que se acumulaba en las cuerdas vocales con el pasaje de inviernos y primaveras. Poco a poco. Inevitablemente. Las sombras bajo los ojos oscuros, dibujadas por la escasa luz que había dentro de la habitación, no hacían más que acentuar el efecto.

—Sandaime —Minato se inclinó ligeramente, respetuoso. Dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la figura del líder de su aldea. El contraste con la imagen del Hokage que llevaba grabada en su mente era abismal. La expresión de su rostro estaba tallada en piedra tal como la que se reflejaba en la montaña pero había algo revoloteando en el fondo de sus ojos—. No estaba seguro si podría encontrarlo a solas.

Afuera, en la villa, las calles estaban amaneciendo, despidiéndose de los vestigios de una noche colorida.

El Hokage exhaló humo a través de su pipa, una costumbre perpetuada. Un vicio. Un hábito. Minato resistió la tentación de apartar la mirada de la cara de Hiruzen.

—Te vi llegar —Fue la réplica que dio, sin elaborar. No podía descartar que se tratase de una prueba, que significase algo más profundo de lo que parecía—. No lo creí al principio, pero es indudable ahora que te tengo enfrente. Eres Namikaze Minato, en carne y hueso. Lo que no me explico es... cómo es posible que estés aquí.

* * *

_A los diez años, Minato llevaba el protector plateado de Konoha sobre su frente, había sido considerado un prodigio con un futuro brillante por todos sus profesores de la Academia Ninja... y estaba aterrado del carácter de su madre._

_Maaya, hermosa como flor dorada, era igual de testaruda que una pared de ladrillos, jamás retrocediendo ante nada, y él estaba convencido que podría haber sido una terrorífica kunoichi, de haberlo deseado._

_Pero era artesana. Le gustaba trabajar con arcilla porque un material maleable, que le permitía darle la forma que ella deseaba a las cosas en un mundo que no se podía controlar, pero no era frágil como el vidrio. Ni tan transparente. Como ella._

_Minato la vio levantarse tras la muerte de su padre, que era bastante mayor que ella, silenciosamente, respetuosa, y continuar con diligencia sus tareas. La vio secarse las lágrimas en su memorial y trabajar duro todos los días para mantenerlos a flote. La vio sonreír con fiereza, firme y segura. Todos decían que Minato había heredado su tenacidad y su actitud de «no renuncies, si crees en lo que haces»._

_Nadie mencionaba su fortaleza._

(Todos pensaban que Minato se rompería fácilmente. Y tenían razón).

_—Ven aquí —le dijo Maaya, una tarde. Se había sentando junto a la ventana que daba al pueblo y estaba sosteniendo una pequeña vasija de cerámica—. ¿Qué ves?_

_Minato veía sus errores —las manos llenas de sangre porque había fallado— y escuchaba los llamados de sus compañeros —a quienes no había podido salvar. Veía lo inútil que era, lo vacío... Veía..._

_—Mina-chan._

_—Una vasija —dijo. Era pequeña, del tamaño de la palma de una mano. De un color oscuro —el color de la noche— que resaltaba contra las vetas de oro pintadas anormalmente._

_La boca de su madre dibujó una sonrisa._

_—Fue una de las primeras que hice. Y No siempre se vio así como la ves ahora —le dijo, girando la vasija para que pudiese observarla en distintos ángulos—. Tu padre compró esta vasija en la tienda de mi familia, dijo que era para un regalo. No había cruzado la puerta cuando la rompió._

_—¿La rompió?_

_—Sí. —Maaya sonrió—. Podía ser un poco torpe, a veces. Distraído. Quise decirle unas cuantas cosas... Pero tu abuelo le dijo que no importaba, que volviese a la tienda al día siguiente que ya tendría una nueva, y luego me llevó al taller. Ese día me enseñó sobre el kintsukuroi._

—Kintsukuroi...

_Su madre le acarició el cabello._

_—Es la manera —le dijo, firme y tranquila, apoyando la vasija diminuta en la mesa que estaba debajo de la ventana—, en la que reparas algo que se rompió._

_Minato se congeló._

_—¿Cómo lo haces?_

_—Tomas las piezas que quedaron y lo armas de nuevo._


	2. Ruinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Eso es posible, Sensei? ¿Que estemos en otro tiempo?
> 
> Había pillado al vuelo lo que estaba sugiriendo.
> 
> —No es imposible —confirmó—. Los sellos de mis kunais son de espacio-tiempo. Manipulan ambas dimensiones. En teoría es posible desplazarse a través del tiempo con ellos...

Lo primero de lo que Minato tomó nota al recuperar la consciencia fue de el profundo mutismo, el sosiego que envolvía el ambiente. El silencio podía ser un indicio tangible sobre una situación pero nunca revelaba su naturaleza a primera vista. Podía ser, indistintamente, un augurio positivo —la falta de enemigos inmediatos, la resoluta serenidad de un trabajo cumplido, el llegar al hogar luego de un agotador día— o negativo —como la calma que precede a la tormenta, esos minutos antes de un enfrentamiento que se arrastraban en infinitos—, y dependía enteramente del contexto, de las situaciones que se tejían en él.

Minato estaba seguro que no era una buena señal.

Rōran era una ciudad ruidosa. Esplendorosa, desde luego, pero ruidosa. Había nacido como un oasis en el desierto, una perla perdida en el amarillo de colinas arenosas y tormentas de polvo. No había sido jamás una ciudad destinada a la quietud, a pasar desapercibida y su estancia corta en los alrededores de la ciudad no hacía más que fortalecer la sensación incómoda que le daba un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca.

Un muro de silencio en un mundo estridente generalmente no auspiciaba buenas noticias.

El frío de la piedra contra su mejilla fue lo siguiente de lo que tomó consciencia. La sala a la que los había guiado la reina era era de piedra, se recordó. Una sala vacía, a excepción de un puente que unía uno de los extremos con el punto central, que estaba adornada con columnas y arcos en toda su extensión.

Decidió que podía echar un vistazo para asegurarse si lo habían movido del sitio. No recordaba ningún ataque efectivo, pero hizo un rápido mapeo con su chakra en los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no había enemigos en la espera.

Notó la efervescencia familiar del chakra de Kakashi y una ola de alivio envolvente en respuesta. Él había insistido en que Kakashi fuese aceptado en la misión, a pesar de su corta edad, y había tratado de mantenerlo lo más alejado posible del escenario principal de las misiones de más alto rango. Era un chūnin, al menos en todos los sentidos importantes, pero seguía siendo muy joven. La mayoría de los ninjas aún estaba en la Academia a su edad.

Un ramalazo de dolor que le atravesaba la cabeza le obligó a cerrar los ojos tras el tentativo intento de abrirlos.

Una contusión, probablemente.

La presencia de Kakashi, cándida como la luz de la luna en una noche despejada, era similar a la de su padre —algo que Minato tenía cuidado de no mencionar— y siempre le había resultado fácilmente identificable. Fue un bálsamo de consuelo en medio de la confusión. No parecían encontrarse bajo ningún genjutsu, el flujo de energía era firme y constante, pero Minato se aferró al mango de su kunai, consolándose con la familiaridad que significaba. Abrió un ojo para estudiar los alrededores sin moverse bruscamente y advirtió que estaban en la fuente del Ryūmyaku.

Estaban en el sitio exacto en el que debían estar, pero la habitación ya no era lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Las paredes de piedra estaban agrietadas, pobladas de numerosas fisuras, y el puente que llevaba a la salida estaba igualmente arruinado. La energía del Ryūmyaku no fluía debajo de ellos, pero tampoco había huellas de por qué eso no estaba ocurriendo. Minato no había terminado el Fuinjutsu para sellarlo.

—¿Estás despierto, Sensei? —La voz de Kakashi fue tan dócil que Minato tardó un segundo en concentrarse en ella. Le zumbaban los oídos.

Dejó que sus ojos vagasen un poco más por el lugar, buscando alguna respuesta, antes de volverse hacia su estudiante.

—Estoy bien, Kakashi —contestó muy lentamente. Se masajeó la nuca, donde un punzante dolor le hizo dar una mueca y detener el movimiento—. Tengo una contusión, posiblemente. ¿Estás herido?

Minato vio que su alumno se encogía de hombros. —Solo unos golpes.

Había sido difícil, con su joven estudiante, encontrar ese punto de sinceridad, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo.

Si hubiese alguien más con ellos, quizá Kakashi habría sido aún más dimisivo sobre su estado de lo que estaba siendo. Pero no con Minato.

Si bien todavía prefería cerciorarse de ese tipo de asuntos por su propia cuenta, Kakashi había aprendido que él esperaba completa honestidad de sus hombres y sabía que si no estaba apto para el servicio era mejor decir la verdad a la larga. Para la misión, sino otra cosa. Pasar tres años bajo su tutela, había suavizado algunas de sus más férreas convicciones sobre lo que implicaba la confianza y, si bien sabía que aún podía mejorar, Kakashi necesitaba compañeros más que un líder.

Sandaime le había prometido a Minato que sumaría otro par de genin a su equipo pronto.

—Creo que no estamos donde debemos estar —dijo Kakashi.

Minato miró la kunai que descansaba en su mano izquierda y apretó los dedos contra el mango. Su peso era reconfortante. —Creo que estamos justo donde deberíamos estar. Pero en un tiempo completamente equivocado.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron por un momento pero una mirada llena de cálculo borró la confusión tan rápido que Minato creyó que había imaginado ese fugaz momento de emoción.

Kakashi llevaba tiempo tratando de cerrar sus emociones por completo —dos años largos— y él, pese a que sabía exactamente los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta esa decisión, lamentaba el haber perdido al Kakashi que había conocido cuatro años atrás.

—¿Eso es posible, Sensei? ¿Que estemos en _otro_ tiempo?

Había pillado al vuelo lo que estaba sugiriendo.

—No es imposible —confirmó—. Los sellos de mis kunais son de espacio-tiempo. Manipulan ambas dimensiones. En teoría es posible desplazarse a través del tiempo con ellos...

Minato se levantó del suelo con un poco de esfuerzo. No tenía náuseas ni mareos por lo que la contusión no era tan mala como temía. No quería gastar chakra en practicar una curación.

La respuesta no era suficiente para Kakashi. —¿Puedes moverte en el tiempo con ellos?

—No —Influir en el flujo del tiempo podía ser catastrófico, él nunca habría llegado tan lejos—. Eso no quiere decir que alguien más no pueda.

El Nidaime Hokage, que había inventado la técnica en la que Minato había apoyado todos sus estudios del espacio-tiempo, había sido ambicioso con todos sus jutsus. Ecléctico, también. Sus ideas abarcaban todo tipo de ramas y desviaciones, pero debido a que se había dedicado a tantos campos, rara vez se había sumergido completamente en uno de ellos. Minato había tomado las bases del _Hiraishin no jutsu_ y lo había llevado a otro nivel pero, incluso así, nunca había cruzado la barrera del tiempo.

Se necesitaba una fuente de energía poderosa, también, para romper con las líneas temporales y Minato no conocía a ninguna persona que tuviese tanto chakra a su disposición como para realizar un salto temporal.

Eso quería decir que su sello había sido impulsado a actuar por una fuerza externa. ¿Por el Ryūmyaku, tal vez? ¿En defensa contra el sello? ¿O la reina Sēramu?

La mirada de Kakashi estaba pintada de renuencia. Como si no creyera que Minato fuese incapaz de algo.

Era un poder inmenso, el que la confianza de alguien otorgaba. La inevitable caída del pedestal era la peor parte.

—No puedo sentir el chakra de Chōza ni de Shibi.

—No hay nadie más aquí —concluyó Kakashi.

Minato asintió.

Vio que su alumno se ponía de pie con la fluidez acostumbrada y, salvo por algunos puntos en los que su traje estaba maltratado, no se veía herido en absoluto. Exhaló.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar primero —apuntó con firmeza. La línea de los hombros de Kakashi se enderezó por instinto—. Puede que el resto del equipo esté inconsciente. Nos encontraremos en la entrada de Rōran en veinte minutos.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza. — _Hai_.

—Si ves algo fuera de lo común, Kakashi... —Minato le dio a su alumno la kunai que sostenía—. Ya sabes que hacer. Concentra tu chakra para que pueda ir a buscarte.

— _Hai_. —Kakashi guardó la kunai sin darle un segundo pensamiento y se giró para marcharse. Minato sintió que se relajaba un poco más. No tenía idea en dónde estaban Shibi o Chōza, si ellos también habían sido llevados a ese lugar, pero la idea de perder de vista a otro miembro del equipo le dejaba mal sabor en la boca

—. No deberías ignorar tus heridas demasiado tiempo, Sensei. Ni siquiera una contusión. Eres nuestro ninja médico, después de todo.

Minato sonrió, un poco avergonzado. Él tenía que predicar con el ejemplo, a fin de cuentas. —¿Qué me delató?

—Tienes una cara muy honesta —afirmó Kakashi, con una nota ligeramente parecida al reproche goteando en su tono apático.

Minato estaba seguro que pese a que sólo podía ver una parte del rostro de Kakashi, podía leerlo igual de bien que si tuviese toda su cara al descubierto. Sus ojos, para toda la frialdad aparente, podían ser inesperadamente expresivos. Su lenguaje corporal lo traicionaba en ocasiones.

—No más de treinta minutos, Kakashi. Es una mirada rápida a los alrededores solamente.

—Entendido.

* * *

El país del Viento hacía honor a su nombre. Las fuertes corrientes de aire que azotaban la tierra eran los responsables principales del clima árido, seco, y también de los mares de arena que colmaban el horizonte. La Aldea Oculta del país había sabido prosperar en medio del campo de dunas como un suspiro rompiendo el silencio y la mayoría de los pueblos del país habían nacido aprovechándose de los oasis que aparecían en los campos amarillos por lo que Minato imaginaba que todos los que habían nacido en el país del Viento estaban acostumbrados a la combinación de sequía, la escasez de agua y las tormentas de polvo y arena. Y Rōran no había sido una excepción. Al pequeño reino lo consideraban como una joya en el desierto. Protegida de las impredecibles y violentas tormentas de polvo y arena gracias al poder del Ryūmyaku, Rōran había prosperado como en la bella composición de torres espigadas, vitrales de colores y arcos de piedra...

Y, sin embargo, de los altos edificios, los robustos puentes, y las edificaciones llenas columnas y grandes ventanales, de las fortalezas visuales de ladrillos amplios, no quedaban más que ruinas decadentes.

No podía estar seguro si lo que veía era una prueba de la fragilidad de Rōran o la consecuencia de algo más.

Minato se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, para evitar la arena, libre ahora que los muros de la ciudad no evitaban su avance, mientras presionaba un dedo sobre la tierra en un último intento de mapear la zona.

Kakashi aterrizó con precisión muda frente a él, justo en el tiempo acordado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de algo muy parecido al asombro. Minato podía reconocer a su madre en sus ojos, a veces. Era otro detalle que no mencionaba más que en pensamientos.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

Él tampoco había encontrado cadáveres en su recorrido. Solo estaban ellos dos en Rōran. En sus ruinas abandonadas.

—Tenías razón, Sensei —confirmó, resoluto. Minato no estaba seguro de a qué se refería así que permaneció en silencio—. Estamos en otra época distinta. Definitivamente. O al menos, en un Rōran que no es al que llegamos. No hay rastros de personas por aquí y parece que lo dejaron hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No había querido tener razón. —¿Recuerdas alguna cosa de antes de perder la consciencia?

Kakashi le dio a la pregunta el reconocimiento que merecía. Entornó los ojos un poco, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando trataba de recordar alguna cosa.

—Una luz apareció cuando estabas por hacer el sello en la sala principal a la que Sēramu-sama nos había llevado —le informó.

Minato no podía recordar exactamente los hechos. Había tomado la kunai con intención atravesar la fuente de poder del Ryūmyaku para completar el fuinjutsu. La reina Sēramu había estado a su lado, contemplando el trabajo y asegurándose de que estuviese bien hecho pero recordaba que Kakashi se había quedado en las escaleras que daban al centro del círculo.

Lo demás era un poco borroso.

—¿Estabas con nosotros entre las cuatro figuras de piedra?

Kakashi se removió un poco en su lugar, un movimiento apenas perceptible. —Me acerqué cuando vi que la luz empezaba a cubrir a la reina.

Minato sabía que no era una declaración completamente honesta pero sabía qué cosas Kakashi no gustaba de reconocer abiertamente. Preocupación. Inquietud. Cualquier signo de debilidad.

—Me habría gustado no haberte involucrado en esto sí fue a causa de mis sellos —dijo Minato y, antes de que su alumno pudiese protestar, añadió—. Pero tu misión era proteger a la reina y lo hiciste. Haz hecho un gran trabajo desde que salimos de la Aldea, Kakashi.

Porque sus misiones no incluían ser arrojados por el tiempo y espacio y Kakashi lo estaba tomando muy bien.

_(Un poco demasiado bien)._

Kakashi se enderezó ligeramente pero la incomodidad persistente en su postura le dijo a Minato que no había esto tan errado. No era la misión lo que Kakashi había priorizado al ir hacia el foco del peligro. —¿Qué debemos hacer, Sensei?

—Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es regresar a Konoha —replicó Minato. Ese había sido su primer impulso y se veía cada vez más como la mejor opción—. Sea como sea, si el sello se activó fue de este lado y necesitamos investigar más.

—Pero... ¿No estarán nuestras versiones... presentes en Konoha? —preguntó Kakashi. No sonaba tan perturbado con la idea como Minato esperaba que se sintiera. Lo que era algo justo porque Minato estaba más entusiasmado que preocupado por la perspectiva de encontrarse con una mirada al futuro de su aldea, a su futuro—. ¿No estás preocupado?

Parecía más una declaración que una cuestión.

—Sólo tenemos que ver a Sandaime —aseguró Minato, con aire tranquilizador—. Y lo único en lo que debemos centrarnos es en limitar nuestra intervención en cualquier asunto que aparezca. Habría sido más problemático si nos hubiesen llevado hacia atrás en el tiempo... Aquí podemos ser turistas.

La mirada de Kakashi estaba cargada de escepticismo. No se había relajado por completo pero Minato apreciaba el cambio en la línea rígida de sus hombros. A veces le costaba recordar que aún no cumplía los diez años. Kakashi era alto para su edad y no se comportaba como si los años dictaban tampoco.

Tenía que recordarse eso un poco más a menudo.

—Podríamos cambiar algo del curso de la historia igualmente si no regresamos a donde se supone que debemos estar.

Que era, por supuesto, un excelente punto.

—Sí —Minato estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente porque si el sello los había movido hacia ese Rōran no era descabellado suponer que alguien se había movido hacia el Rōran en el que ellos debían estar. Tenían que arreglar eso—. Por eso tenemos que llegar a Konoha lo más pronto posible y buscar ayuda. Debemos averiguar cuántos años de distancia tenemos desde la misión que tuvimos y cuánto tiempo desaparecimos, si hay constancia de ello. Hay registros en Konoha de los sucesos más importantes que han ocurrido y esto debería contar como uno. Si alguien puede ayudarnos con esos detalles es el Hokage.

Kakashi asintió.

Siempre le asombraba su capacidad de ir con la corriente con la misiones. No le importaba el contenido o lo que tuviesen que hacer.

Todavía tenía que decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

—Bien. —Minato le dio una última mirada a los restos del reino brillante que floreció en el desierto. Se preguntó si la reina Sēramu lo odiaba por haber sellado el corazón de su ciudad. Se preguntó si ella había sobrevivido. Esperaba que sus compañeros hubiesen logrado ponerse a salvo—. Hora de irnos.

Las ruinas de Rōran, azotadas por el viento orgulloso y haciendo eco del rugido de la arena, se quedaron a su espaldas como una reliquia que perdió todo su esplendor.


	3. Konohagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voz de Sandaime era profunda, familiar pero igualmente estaba cargada de emociones. De repente su voz se atoró en las palabras Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Minato lo vio todo claro.
> 
> —Hora de irnos —le dijo Minato a Kakashi repentinamente mientras apretaba su hombro con la mano por un segundo antes de retirarla. 
> 
> —¿Sensei?

La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja fue una visión maravillosa para sus ojos, un punto de luz en la niebla opaca.

Minato paseó su mirada por la montaña donde estaban esculpidos las caras de los Hokages por un segundo —los rostros que definieron la historia tallados en piedra— y la resolución que había construido por todo el camino tambaleó momentáneamente aún antes de atravesar la encontrada que daba a la villa. Si bien en la penumbra plateada de la noche no podía distinguir con precisión las figuras de los dirigentes de Konohagakure, era capaz de diferenciar _cuatro_ rostros cincelados en la roca. La última vez que había visto la insignia de su aldea, justo antes de partir para la misión de Rōran, solamente había tres; Shodaime, Nidaime y Sandaime. Los mismos tres rostros que habían estado en lo alto de la villa desde que Minato tenía memoria.

La noción de que alguien reemplazase a Sarutobi Hiruzen en el papel era vaga en sus pensamientos. Lógicamente, él sabía que el mandato del Tercer Hokage no podría durar para siempre. Alguien tendría que sucederlo. Sin embargo, Sarutobi llevaba más de dos décadas en su puesto y se veía igualmente capaz, fuerte al frente de las fuerzas de Konoha, de lo que había estado durante los últimos años. Su benevolencia y amabilidad lo habían hecho popular y muy querido por todos de el pueblo. Sin mencionar el hecho que su regencia había superado unos cuantos conflictos bélicos.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que habían avanzado en el tiempo más de lo que esperaban.

Más de lo que había querido imaginar. Más de lo que quería considerar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? —preguntó Kakashi. Ninguno de los dos había podido estimar una cantidad durante el trayecto, debido a la falta de conocimiento. No había habido muchos cambios en los pasajes entre los países de Fuego y Viento—. No parece haber sido mucho.

Kakashi no estaba mirando la montaña Hokage. Sus ojos se habían fijado en uno de los árboles que adornaba la entrada a Konoha. Minato registró la diferencia una vez que fijó su atención en el mismo árbol de cerezo que había visto durante toda su vida. Los árboles crecían constantemente, fieles y tenaces. Eran mejores señaladores del paso del tiempo que las piedras.

—No debemos especular mucho —dijo Minato, más para sí mismo que para Kakashi—. ¿Tienes la máscara que te di?

Era una costumbre ANBU llevar máscaras con caras de animales, pero Minato había tomado la precaución de llevar algunas consigo para Rōran debido a la naturaleza de la misión. La reina de Rōran había requerido los servicios de ninjas especialistas de sellado después de todo —los maestros de Fūinjutsu escaseaban— y sabía que había enviado la petición a varias Aldeas Ocultas. Su identidad era uno de los bienes más preciosos que poseían y las máscaras servirían perfectamente para ocultarlos. Pese a que Kakashi ocultaba su rostro parcialmente todo el tiempo, su aspecto era muy distintivo para correr libremente por la aldea. Minato también era fácilmente notable en una multitud.

Ninguna de las máscaras tenía una boca. La de Kakashi era redondeada pero dejaba la impresión que estaba frunciendo el ceño debido a las líneas de color que se marcaban en la altura de la frente. La de Minato era más alargada, con un contorno triangular. y garabatos alrededor de los ojos. En Konoha todos los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de hombres enmascarados, a los secretos que representaban, que sabía que no llamarían la atención. Más de la mitad de los habitantes de la aldea no sabían quién era y quién no era ANBU si los cruzaban a plena luz.

—Parece que estamos en época de festival —comentó Minato, una vez que se adentraron en la villa. Había demasiada claridad en las calles de Konoha para que se tratase de un día cualquiera. El colorido ambiente, las calles adornadas y llenas de luz en la noche, señalaba a alguna festividad.

No había forma de saber cuál de todas las celebraciones se trataba.

Kakashi y Minato habían partido de la aldea en su misión a Rōran en la primer quincena de agosto, un mes antes de que Kakashi Kakashi hubiese cumplido los diez años. Si la época era la misma, descartaba varios días festivos como el Hanami de los días de marzo o las celebraciones de Año Nuevo en los albores de enero. El Festival Rinne era bastante particular para ser confundido en los primeros del invierno. Y el clan Nara tenía su celebración con el incendio anual en el bosque, visible desde la aldea, que era apreciado por todos en Konoha como un símbolo de resurgimiento tras las guerras y los tantos conflictos de los que su pueblo había participado, sobrevivido. La mayoría de los festivales eran celebrados tras el solsticio de verano y la coreografía de la mayoría de ellos estaba tan arraigada que eran fácilmente reconocibles. Si estaban adentrados en el mes de octubre, entonces tendrían que estar los preparativos para celebrar el Tsukimi pero no había indicios de que ese fuese el caso. La celebración de la Luna tenía un aire más solemne, más contemplativa.

El ambiente era agradable, de cualquier manera. Konoha estaba en tensión en la época de la que ellos provenían —los rumores de una declaración de Guerra estaban sonando fuertemente— por lo que el cambio era más que una buena noticia.

Era _prometedor_.

—¿Todavía piensa que es buena idea presentarnos directamente? —dudó Kakashi.

Minato quería decir que « _sí_ ». En realidad no importaba quién era el Hokage en un sentido real porque de todas formas los registros de Konoha estaban destinados a ser documentos permanentes. Y ellos eran shinobis de la Hoja por lo que recibirían ayuda, si la solicitaban.

Aún así… No le gustaba en absoluto desconocer la identidad del sucesor de Sandaime.

La condición para ser Hokage era ser reconocido por el pueblo más que otro elemento en la ecuación. El poder importaba, desde luego, pero el reconocimiento tenía mérito mayor. Había varios ninjas populares en el tiempo de Minato. Los Sannin, por ejemplo. Los rumores decían que alguno de los tres tomaría el manto de su maestro.

Él esperaba que fuese Jiraiya-sensei .

Resistió el impulso de estudiar el rostro en la roca de los Hokages para ver si reconocía a Jiraiya. Tenían otras cosas más apremiantes en las que pensar.

—Quizá debamos informarnos un poco mejor —admitió en voz baja. Su maestro amaba la aldea pero también le gustaba viajar. Era impredecible lo que pasaría con él, siempre—. Me gustaría ver si encuentro a Jiraiya-sensei primero.

Minato se tensó. Una presencia se materializó repentinamente en su campo receptivo — _exageradamente_ cerca— pero no hubo ningún tipo de acercamiento hostil.

Se preguntó si su llegada había sido obvia. Si estaban siendo descuidados. Afianzó el control de su chakra un poco más.

—Hay alguien siguiéndonos, ¿cierto?

Minato hizo una pausa. La presencia se había alejado hasta ser un murmullo lejano. —Puede que sí. Pero no hagas caso... Somos turistas aquí después de todo.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio contemplativo. —¿Debemos separarnos? —La voz de Kakashi era su susurro lleno de tensión—. No soy tan rápido.

Se recordó que le había dado a Kakashi un kunai y, además, que estaban en Konoha. Tal vez no era la aldea que recordaban pero era su hogar, su aldea. Sabían cómo funcionaba. Y Kakashi tenía razón.

Minato _era_ más rápido.

—Lo haremos, pero solo por un tiempo. Mantén el perfil bajo. Quédate cerca de la gente...Y si puedes averiguar algo, mejor. No dejes que te-

— _Sensei_. —La voz de Kakashi estaba llena de algo que Minato no podía identificar. Frustración, quizá. Kakashi había tenido que lidiar con la desconfianza en más de una faceta y resentía la idea de que dudasen de él—. No te decepcionaré. Te encontraré en veinte minutos.

No se trata sobre eso, quería decir.

Minato había perdido a sus dos compañeros de equipo, sus amigos, durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, cuando apenas habían alcanzado a salir al mundo. El desarrollo del Hiraishin no jutsu había nacido como una respuesta exacta para esas pérdidas —la técnica se basaba en la rapidez para desplazarse— y no quería seguir fallándole a sus compañeros. A sí mismo.

No tenía idea cómo articular esas palabras a Kakashi, sin que sonasen tan emocionales. Su alumno odiaría esa muestra de debilidad.

Era lo más complicado de tratar con el pequeño. Sin importar lo que Minato sintiese, Kakashi prefería lidiar con lo puramente superficial en lo referente a las emociones.

—Sé que no lo harás —optó por decir. Kakashi hizo un asentimiento; una confirmación, y se esfumó en el mar de gente.

Lo único bueno era que su máscara llamaría aún menos la atención en el festival.

« _Deberías dejar de preocuparte todo el tiempo, dattebane. Envejecerás más rápido»_. La voz de Kushina, vivaz, impetuosa y alegre, hizo eco en sus pensamientos. Era curioso que ella dijese esas cosas porque Minato era el más optimista de los dos —Kushina podía inventarse treinta problemas en un minuto—, pero él también solía ser quien más se obsesionaba con las ideas y necesitaba que lo sacasen un poco de su cabeza.

Si pensaba en ella podía ver el rojo furioso de su pelo largo, el mar violeta de sus ojos. Y sentir el tacto contra la punta de sus dedos. Si pensaba en ella las cosas se saldrían de foco y era lo que menos necesitaba.

Minato se fue a buscar a su maestro.

* * *

La villa principal de Konoha era diferente a lo que Minato recordaba pero él no podía encontrar el punto exacto en el que fallaba el contraste. Era como ver un libro que conocías perfectamente guardado en un orden distinto al que acostumbraba estar dentro de la biblioteca. Uno no podía percatarse del detalle hasta que lo examinaba con cuidado o regresaba a su lugar. Pero el error persistía en el fondo de la mente, fulminante. Rogando para que alguien lo descubriera.

Los rostros de las personas que se movían por las calles no eran del todo familiares —algunos sí eran dolorosamente conocidos pero eran la minoría— y su maestro brillaba por su ausencia. No estaba en ninguno de los sitios en los que solía frecuentar ni tampoco había podido encontrar a Tsunade-san ni a Orochimaru-san.

No podía evitar preguntarse por qué no sentía la presencia de Kushina con claridad. Había una sensación de lejano reconocimiento pero no lo suficiente como para señalarlo. No siempre había estado en sintonía con ella, con su energía, pero Minato era un sensor decente. Podía percibir con facilidad el chakra de los que estaban en las cercanías si tocaba el suelo pero era aún más sencillo con gente con la que convivía a diario ya que no necesitaba hacer más que concentrarse. Kushina, además, poseía un chakra muy distintivo.

La tienda de Ichiraku —a la que había ido con la esperanza de, aunque sea, ver a Kushina— estaba en el lugar de siempre, constante y firme, desconociendo el paso de los años. Minato sonrió al ver que la hija de Teuchi, que era apenas una niña en sus memorias, salía de su tienda para atender a los clientes que se habían quedado fuera junto con un par de jóvenes que no conocía. Él decidió que podía hacer una compra también.

—Eh, _nee-chan_ —La voz de un niño, aguda y chillona, pellizcó sus oídos cuando él se movió tras haber recibido su pedido. Teuchi no había cambiado en absoluto—. ¿No hay Miso ramen?

—Este es el especial del día —escuchó que Ayame anunciaba en respuesta—. Es _Tsukimi_ ramen.

Estaban en el Festival de la Luna, entonces. Uno más alegre, aparentemente.

 _Octubre_.

—Ah. ¿Y qué tiene de diferente al Miso ramen?

—¡Eh, Akamaru, espera! —Minato se movió para esquivar al niño que corría intempestivamente por medio de la calle junto con un cachorro, y se alejó completamente de la tienda.

No encontró ninguna cabellera roja.

* * *

Minato había tratado de no pensar en su presente —su futuro— pero una vez que dejó atrás el barullo de los comercios y las risas de los niños se encontró dando vueltas en cuestiones irrelevantes mientras contemplaba el colorido de los adornos de las calles.

Había una cosa que no le sentaba bien, Además de las obvias ausencias de sus conocidos. Los Uchiha, la policía, solían estar presentes en los eventos festivos también —Minato siempre veía al menos a un par de ellos haciendo rondas alrededor del centro porque se tomaban su labor con la seriedad que ameritaba— y no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista, tampoco.

La presencia de Sandaime, por el contrario, era clara como el día en medio de la oscura nube de confusión que se impregnaba en cada idea deshilachada.

—Encontré al Sandaime Hokage —La voz de Kakashi surgió, súbita, entre las sombras. Minato no se sorprendió. Pese a que no había estado siguiendo el progreso de su alumno de forma consciente, el chakra de Kakashi hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentirse como una amenaza. A menos que estuviesen entrenando, Minato lo reconocía como algo seguro—. Va a dar un discurso en el escenario del parque.

Miró en la dirección en la que se congregaba la multitud. Los discursos de Sandaime en los festivales siempre atraían gente y muchos aprovechaban la oportunidad para verlo. En especial, aquellos que vivían lejos de la villa principal y no tenían tanto contacto con él. Los Hyuga tenían grandes porciones de tierra fuera de la villa principal, igual que los Nara, los Akimichi y los Yamanaka. Los Inuzuka. Y los Aburame. Solo los clanes pequeños y los aldeanos vivían en el pueblo.

Minato había nacido y crecido en la villa principal. Igual que Kakashi.

—Vamos a escuchar que tiene para decir —le dijo a su pupilo.

* * *

Tenían que averiguar la forma en la que regresar al lugar en el que se suponía que debían estar —al tiempo en el que debían estar— pero Minato no podía sacudir la incomodidad creciente en su estómago.

Tenían que saber más.

El saber es poder.

Kakashi lo siguió a través del gentío con diligencia, ignorando las miradas curiosas que algunos niños les lanzaban, y Minato agradeció inmensamente la fe de su alumno. Y su lealtad.

No había llegado a las primeras filas cuando se detuvo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca del escenario principal y el centro de atención como para ver lo que ocurría, pero no en el frente para ser rápidamente marcado. Con suerte, sería otro rostro olvidable en la memoria.

Kakashi se adelantó un poco más, un lujo que podía darse por su tamaño, y Minato bloqueó los murmullos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor mientras que se enfocaba en los protagonistas de la velada. Podía ver a Sandaime junto a sus consejeros —los mismos rostros que siempre lo acompañaban— pero Fugaku no estaba presente. En el sitio que antes había ocupado el líder del clan Uchiha, a la derecha de los consejeros, ahora estaba la cabeza del clan Hyuga. Si bien Hiashi se veía mucho mayor de lo que Minato recordaba fue la imagen de Sandaime, quien se veía totalmente agotado, la que se fijó en sus pupilas. Las arrugas de su rostro se habían marcado, acentuado, por el peso del tiempo.

La pipa era una de las pocas cosas de antaño que no lo había abandonado.

—Sensei. —Los susurros de Kakashi eran apenas audibles. Minato se preguntó si estaba viendo lo mismo que él. Sintió un tirón en la manga y bajó la mirada para ver a Kakashi. La máscara enojada le impedía adivinar su expresión real pero acompañaba muy bien el tono de su voz—. Creo que veo a Gai.

Definitivamente no estaba viendo lo mismo que él.

—¿Gai? —Minato alejó la mirada del Hokage y vio a un grupo de shinobis a un lado del escenario —en primera línea, el lugar de los jōnin— y, si bien había varios conocidos allí —Chōza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Shibi—, notó fácilmente el objeto de la atención de su alumno. Minato tenía el rostro de Maito Dai claro en su mente pero la imagen de su hijo, el niño persistente que solía seguir a Kakashi ocasionalmente para retarlo a duelos, se afianzó al ver al hombre de cabello oscuro.

—Es Maito Gai —insistió Kakashi, su voz un poco apretada por la repentina comprensión—… Maito Gai _es_ un jōnin.

No estaba seguro si la nota de emoción que percibía en la voz de Kakashi se debía a lo inesperado que era la imagen —una clara, absoluta e irrevocable señal que estaban muy lejos de casa—, la amargura ante la perspectiva de que su amigo estuviese en un puesto mayor —uno para el que Kakashi aún no estaba calificado— o la maravilla ante lo que pasaba.

Podía ser una enredada combinación de las tres.

Minato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver que Sandaime se acercaba al centro del escenario, tocó el hombro de Kakashi en un claro intento de tranquilizarlo. La tensión en la espalda de Kakashi no desapareció por completo pero la postura se suavizó lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida. Ellos no deberían llamar la atención en absoluto. El murmullo de la gente fue silenciándose a medida que Sandaime se acercaba al centro del escenario en clara muestra de respeto.

La voz de Sandaime era profunda, familiar pero igualmente estaba cargada de emociones. De repente su voz se atoró en las palabras Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y Minato lo vio todo claro.

—Hora de irnos —le dijo Minato a Kakashi repentinamente mientras apretaba su hombro con la mano por un segundo antes de retirarla. Kakashi valoraba mucho el espacio personal.

—¿Sensei?

Kakashi lo siguió respetuosamente a través del mar de gente.

—Hay ninjas sensores por aquí —explicó en voz baja, una vez que escaparon del sonido y la agitación. Los Yamanaka, los Aburame y los Inuzuka estaban pendientes del discurso por lo que su presencia sería fácil de ocultar pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido—. Vámonos. Tengo un lugar a donde podemos ir.

* * *

Minato dejó que el silencio los envolviese mientras revisaba la casa. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, cubiertas de polvo en una señal clara de abandono, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden. Su kunai marcado descansaba en el sitio exacto en el que lo había dejado, pero el resto de sus cosas —sus pertenencias, libros, rollos de sellado— no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista. Alguien había limpiado la casa meticulosamente, barrido toda huella personal y cerrado el paso a los curiosos.

Se preguntó si, quizá, había sido él. _Su versión de ese tiempo._

—¿Dónde estamos? —La pregunta lo devolvió bruscamente al presente.

Kakashi se había dedicado a examinar por su cuenta la casa a la que Minato los había movido. Había sido tanto una necesidad para encontrar un refugio, un lugar para pensar, como una prueba —quería saber si las marcas del Hiraishin todavía funcionaban para él a pesar de que no era el mismo que las había hecho en primer lugar pero, tal como había imaginado, funcionaba. Él tenía la misma signatura de chakra que tenía el Minato de ese tiempo y sus sellos eran imborrables.

—Esta es una de mis casas de seguridad —respondió. Los shinobis generalmente priorizaban los resultados por encima de la forma por lo que el tiempo que Minato le dedicaba a sus jutsus no era un tema de conversación usual. Excepto con unos pocos. Jiraiya-sensei, Shikaku y Kushina, que le habían enseñando varias de sus técnicas, estaban interesados en lo que hacía. Y Kakashi, desde luego, en algunas medidas—. Compré varios lugares alrededor de la Aldea para practicar el Hiraishin no justu. Y varios otros.

—Ninguno de nosotros estaba en esa multitud —dijo Kakashi, de repente—. Nunca te pierdes los festivales, sensei.

Era cierto. Minato se rio un poco, consciente de sí mismo.

—Tal vez estábamos en una misión juntos —dijo.

—Tal vez nunca volvimos de la misión que hicimos a Rōran. Chōza-sensei y Shibi-san estaban allí.

Minato tenía que conceder el punto.

Reprimió la tentación de pasarse una mano por el rostro.

Había muchas implicaciones que no había considerado a la hora de involucrarse más en ese tiempo. Una cosa era conocer lo básico sobre una situación para no ir a ciegas y otra distinta era aprender cosas que podían cambiar radicalmente la línea del tiempo. Para bien. O para mal. Estaban aprendiendo cosas que no deberían saber. Por culpa de su curiosidad, desde luego. Podrían seguir aprendiendo cosas que no deberían saber.

Influir en el flujo del tiempo podía ser catastrófico.

Había demasiados ausentes. Y había habido una Guerra —La Tercer Gran Guerra Shinobi— y algunas tragedias más a las que Sandaime había hecho alusión en su discurso. Posiblemente alguna de esas cosas estaba relacionada con los Uchiha, lo que explicaría su ausencia en el festival. Y los Sannin —que explicaría por qué ninguno de los tres famosos shinobis no estaba en la aldea para la celebración pese a que Jiraiya siempre había amado las celebraciones en Konoha...

O Kushina, a quien había creído percibir pero que no había visto.

Kushina, que a los seis estaba enojada con el mundo, a los diez se había ganado su apodo y a los trece había sido secuestrada por ninjas que querían su chakra —y el poder que escondía en su cuerpo. Kushina, que era fuerte y valiente y notable, incluso en la distancia.

—¿Crees que nos notaron?

—Puede que alguno de ellos lo haya hecho —admitió—. Pero no pueden seguirnos hasta aquí. No te preocupes por eso.

—No estaba preocupado, Minato-sensei —replicó Kakashi de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones en conflicto. Y podía simpatizar.

Decidió darle una salida.

—¿Qué conclusiones has sacado de lo que has visto?

—No había muchos rostros conocidos en las calles —elaboró Kakashi—. La vida de un shinobi es dura. Y Maito Gai parecía mayor que tú... Mucho mayor.

Considerando que Minato aún no cumplía veintiuno eso daba un amplio margen de error.

—Si nuestra desaparición afectó este tiempo el hecho de que aparezcamos de repente puede ser un problema —concedió.

—Hay una forma de averiguar si creen en si vivos o no —dijo Kakashi con un hilo de voz—. El memorial de los Héroes.

Minato no iba a permitir que Kakashi fuese a buscar su propio nombre a la piedra del memorial. Su expresión debió ser lo suficientemente elocuente.

—Si no vamos a hablar con nadie ni podemos estar seguros de si estamos aquí o no, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de cerciorarnos de si estamos o no afectando el tiempo? ¿Si lo afectamos ya y nos dieron por muertos?

—Chōza y Shibi están vivos y están aquí —le recordó Minato—. Ellos no pudieron haber traído nuestros cuerpos.

Porque no había cuerpos que encontrar.

—¿Y qué crees que pensaron cuando nos envolvió esa luz del Ryūmyaku? Seguramente pensaron que estábamos muertos.

—¿Estás asumiendo que Chōza y Shibi terminaron la misión sin intentar encontrarnos?

Kakashi se tensó. —No podían saber si nuestros cuerpos estaban en condiciones, siquiera. La luz posiblemente los cegó al principio y nosotros ya no estábamos después. Lo más lógico era considerarnos perdidos en acción.

Era una sólida deducción pero no lo suficientemente buena para Minato.

—Si solamente uno de nosotros hubiera desaparecido en esa luz, ¿habrías dejado de buscar? ¿Habrías dejado de buscarme? —preguntó.

Era una pregunta capsiosa. Posiblemente tocaba más de una fibra sensible en Kakashi.

—La misión era sellar el Ryūmyaku y proteger a la reina Sēramu y a su hija. Al pueblo. Asegurarse que Rōran podía mantenerse sin la protección de su fuente de energía —recitó Kakashi en una clara evasiva—. Eran fuertes prioridades.

Además que una desaparición dejaba a tres miembros en el equipo para distribuirse las tareas de búsqueda.

—Tienes razón —dijo Minato. Kakashi estaba sonando cada vez más agitado conforme entraban en la discusión. Decidió no presionarlo más—. Las prioridades de la misión eran exactamente esas. No vamos a pensar en ello, no tiene caso. El Hokage nos informará mejor.

Kakashi exhaló.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Kakashi alzó una ceja. —¿Hay algo comestible aquí?

Contento con tener que dejar de pensar por un momento y con la tensión disuelta, Minato levantó su bolsa.

—Pasé por Ichiraku Ramen —respondió. El ramen siempre era una buena opción en Konoha—. Ven. Vamos a comer primero y luego pensaremos qué más hacer mañana.

Se sentaron en el suelo, sin mucho reparo, y contemplaron la calma oscura que se asomaba por la ventana. Era una noche fresca, típica de la época otoñal.

—Se supone que es estamos en el Festival de la Luna —comentó Minato. La luz de la luna llena pintaba el aire de oro platinado—. Y creo que eso quiere decir que aquí ya pasó tu cumpleaños. ¿Te importaría si te saludo de todas formas?

Kakashi dejó de comer por un inusualmente largo espacio de tiempo, sin decir una palabra, y Minato se sintió compelido a mirar en su dirección. Su alumno tenía la cabeza gacha y, pese a que se había deshecho de la máscara que le había dado, no podía ver más que su cabello plateado y las líneas de su placa shinobi en la penumbra.

—Supongo que deberíamos celebrar el Tsukimi —prosiguió Minato, tomando el silencio como lo que era: la dificultad de Kakashi para reaccionar ante la pregunta simple que nada tenía que ver con el mundo ninja. Trató de sonar ligero y tranquilo—. No tenemos las ofrendas ni el altar pero al menos podemos comer Tsukimi ramen para-

—No me importaría.

Minato parpadeó. Su cerebro tardó un par de segundos en darle sentido a las palabras.

—Bien, entonces —Minato no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase—, feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukimi, significa literalmente « _observar la luna_ », y es una tradición que llegó a Japón hace más de mil quinientos años desde China y que se popularizó durante la era Edo. Coincide con el decimoquinto día del octavo mes del calendario lunar.


	4. Anexo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi se había graduado de la Academia mucho más temprano que la mayoría de los genin debido a su potencial avasallante —palabras que había escuchado de la boca de sus maestros—, pero ciertamente muchas cosas que se enseñaban en la escuela shinobi, él las había aprendido antes gracias a su padre. 
> 
> Kakashi había sido criado como un ninja de élite prácticamente desde la cuna.

Minato-sensei estaba despierto al alba. Kakashi estaba familiarizado con el comportamiento de su sensei, con la rutina que seguía, sus patrones de conducta. Ni verlo despierto temprano —era siempre meticuloso en las misiones, obsequioso y diligente— ni tampoco verlo sumido en algún escrito, ya sea un libro o algún pergamino, lo sorprendía.

Con la luz de la mañana dando de lleno en su expresión de serena concentración, cualquier persona pensaría que su sensei no estaba preocupado por los acontecimientos que habían sacudido sus vidas en los días previos. Kakashi sabía mejor. Namikaze Minato estaba siempre en control de sus emociones cuando era importante, en los momentos necesarios, pero todo él era vibrante y cálido, y tan lleno de vida, que era _incontenible_. Incluso en los días grises y en las misiones tediosas, siempre había visto al jōnin con una sonrisa plantada en la cara como el rayo de sol que se abre paso entre las nubes. Incluso cuando Kakashi estaba de mal humor y le daba respuestas cortantes, Minato sonreía con fácil aquiescencia y no empujaba de vuelta.

A veces le daba la impresión que nada podía sacudir ese gesto en su cara, la sonrisa perenne —excepto que Kakashi sí había visto las sombras en sus ojos cuando alguno de sus compañeros salía herido. Había visto la tristeza que se deslizaba en su expresión cuando rodaba el nombre de uno de sus compañeros perdidos en acción. Y, también, la fría determinación que a veces tronaba en sus ojos antes de una batalla. Había visto una miríada de distintas emociones escurrirse en su rostro intempestivamente, en momentos desafortunados, pero ninguna de ellas era más que un atisbo a lo profundo.

Eran los momentos que Kakashi más odiaba, a pesar de no debería. A él, _en realidad_ , no le gustaba la idea de que Minato-sensei dejase de sonreír.

Minato había aceptado tomarlo como aprendiz cuando ningún instructor jōnin quiso la responsabilidad.

Kakashi se había graduado de la Academia mucho más temprano que la mayoría de los genin debido a su potencial avasallante —palabras que había escuchado de la boca de sus maestros—, pero ciertamente muchas cosas que se enseñaban en la escuela shinobi, él las había aprendido antes gracias a su padre y había llegado a la Academia con mucha ventaja. Hatake Sakumo había sido un gran ninja durante años, aclamado y alabado por muchos. Y había sido un padre solo que crió a su único hijo mientras cumplía sus misiones. Kakashi había sido criado como un ninja de élite prácticamente desde la cuna.

—Buenos días, Kakashi —lo saludó Minato, alejando la mirada de sus notas. Las máscaras que habían usado el día anterior descansaban a sus pies, junto con los bolsos que habían traído desde su Konoha—. No traje nada para el desayuno pero te prometo-

—Estoy bien, Sensei —contestó, súbito. Si él no había desayunado, Kakashi tampoco tendría el privilegio. Se acercó un poco más para examinar el pergamino que estaba en el regazo de su maestro—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Minato-sensei frunció los labios por un momento, posiblemente porque era peor que una madre gallina cuando quería, pero respondió de todas formas. —Son notas viejas que dejé. Algunas suelo llevarlas conmigo, pero tenía varios rollos en la casa. Estoy viendo de qué tratan.

Kakashi supuso que habían estado escondidos. Él no lo había visto la noche anterior.

—¿Hay algo de utilidad?

—No realmente —contestó, un tanto apenado. Se masajeó la nuca con una mano y Kakashi se alivió que no estuviese actuando igual de desorientado que la primera que abrió los ojos—. Hay técnicas de Fūinjutsu, más que nada. La mayoría son de mis prácticas con Kushina. Y hay también sobre el último jutsu en el que estuve trabajando.

La voz de Minato era más suave cuando hablaba de Uzumaki Kushina. Kakashi la había conocido en uno de sus primeros entrenamientos con Minato-sensei. Y había sido una sorpresa porque era, básicamente, lo opuesto a su maestro.

Ella era exuberante, escandalosa y chillona, siempre en movimiento nervioso. También se enojaba muy fácilmente y gritaba mucho, sin importar el tema que tratase.

A Kakashi le costó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la mujer, a su forma de ser, pero había aprendido a respetarla —era una asombrosa y poderosa kunoichi— y a apreciarla también. Una vez que te elegía como parte de su grupo especial de gente, ella nunca dejaba que lo olvidases. Era cariñosa, del tipo de persona que nunca olvidaba un cumpleaños y la que te enviaba siempre bocadillos para asegurarse de que no pasases hambre. La que prometía tejerte algún abrigo para el invierno si te veía pasar frío y la que te hacía reír hasta el cansancio contagiándote con su propia risa infecciosa.

Y alegraba a Minato-sensei como ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

_Si solamente uno de nosotros hubiera desaparecido en esa luz, ¿habrías dejado de buscar?_

Era una pregunta que la presencia de Kakashi, por estar en el pasado con él, respondía por sí sola. Cuando la luz cegadora había cubierto a su maestro, él no había pensado en la misión. Había pensado que la primera persona que creía en él —el niño que era demasiado joven, el hijo del hombre que cayó desde un pedestal que parecía muy sólido, el hijo de la deshonra y la vergüenza— _desaparecería_.

—¿Un jutsu? —preguntó. Le picaba la curiosidad.

El jōnin parpadeó lentamente como si la pregunta hubiese tardado un momento en ser registrada. Solía hacer ese mismo gesto cuando lo interrumpían en medio de un discurso. —Eh, sí. El Rasengan... Es...

—¿Es el que practicas al final de los entrenamientos?

Minato-sensei inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, un tanto avergonzado. —Me llevó tres años completarlo pero, considerando que empecé desde cero y solo le dedicaba mi tiempo libre, creo que es un tiempo aceptable. Aunque después que se lo dije a Jiraiya-sensei, él apostó que podía aprenderlo en menos de un mes… a pesar de la dificultad que supone.

—Y lo hizo. —No había un ápice de duda en la mente de Kakashi. Era uno de los Sannin, después de todo. Y el mentor de Minato.

—No esperaba otra cosa de Jiraiya-sensei —le confirmó con una sonrisa. Kakashi se felicitó por tener razón—. Lo hizo perfectamente... Aunque no está terminado.

Eso captó el interés de Kakashi. —¿No está terminado? Dijiste-

—Está completo, en un punto. Pero quiero agregarle algún tipo de naturaleza para hacerlo más potente. Básicamente, por el momento, es solo chakra en movimiento que empieza a sustentarse por... —Se interrumpió—. Lo siento. Estoy divagando.

Kakashi siguió las líneas de tinta contra el papel amarillento. Se preguntó si eran indicaciones.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—¿Ayudar...? ¿Con el Rasengan? —Minato-sensei hizo una pausa que a Kakashi lo obligó a contener la respiración. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del mayor fue tan clara como un amanecer, la misma sonrisa que le había dado la noche anterior al desearle feliz cumpleaños. El cómo podía ser así de transparente, a veces, escapaba a su comprensión—. ¿Quieres ayudarme, de verdad? ¡Eso es excelente! Me vendría bien una opinión externa objetiva. Jiraiya-sensei será insoportable ahora que logró hacerlo... Apenas regresemos a casa, nosotros dos vamos-

El entusiasmo de su sensei se suavizó a medida que las palabras fueron cayendo en su sitio de la misma forma en la que encajaron las piezas de un rompecabezas. Parecía que, por un instante, había olvidado que estaban tratando de averiguar cómo regresar a su Konoha.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. Su maestro era una perfecta contradicción.

—Iremos a ver al Hokage.

Él tenía que señalar la prioridades, al parecer.

— _Hai_. —El tono de Minato se tornó serio—. Ahora que sabemos que Sandaime sigue a cargo, me siento mejor con la idea. Él puede ayudar para que nos orientemos con la época. Y puede que tenga una idea más acertada de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nosotros tuvimos la misión al país del Viento.

Kakashi debatió consigo mismo por un largo momento antes de hablar. —Sensei… ¿Crees que pueda... repetirse? Lo que pasó, quiero decir. ¿Crees que podamos volver a nuestro tiempo?

Minato lo miró, impotente.

—No lo sé —replicó con honestidad. Era una de las mejores cosas de Minato. Él era más auténtico que muchas de los adultos que Kakashi había conocido toda su _vida_ —. Tenemos que considerar muchos factores. No sabemos quién activó mi sello ni cómo lo hizo. Si el sello fue manipulado desde aquí, estamos hablando de un maestro en Fūinjutsu o al menos con alguien que tiene un nivel avanzado sobre el tema. Pero no sabemos cuál era la intención. ¿Fuimos un accidente? ¿Quería traeremos aquí? ¿Quería él moverse por el tiempo?

—Si yo fuera un maestro del Fūinjutsu que quiere manipular un sello me desharía de cualquier otro maestro del Fūinjutsu que pudiera contraatacar. Especialmente si estoy manipulando su sello.

Minato-sensei hizo un gesto de acuerdo, ausente.

—Eso es lo que pienso —corroboró—. Mis sellos manipulan el tiempo-espacio, pero su acción es instantánea. Supongo que en teoría nos podría llevar al momento en el que nos fuimos... Tendría que modificar el sello y probar. De todas formas aún tenemos que asegurarnos de encontrar el tiempo correcto para hacer eso y ver qué podemos hacer con la persona que lo activó. Si no fue accidental, desde luego.

—¿ _Accidental_?

—Estaba sellando el Ryūmyaku y puede que la energía haya influenciado en la activación —comentó, pensativo—. Pero es menos probable.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar a la villa y hablar con el Hokage —resumió.

Minato-sensei hizo una pausa. La forma en la que su boca se torció por un segundo la que le dijo que iba decirle algo desagradable. Para ser un shinobi tan renombrado y elogiado, Sensei sin duda tenía una cara muy limpia. « _O tal vez_ », una voz en el fondo de la mente de Kakashi susurró, « _es que él confia en la persona con la que habla»._

Kakashi quería aplastar esa voz.

Era muy inconveniente.

—Me gustaría que no supieran de inmediato que tienen dos viajeros en lugar de uno.

—Si ayer...

—Especialmente si ayer alguien nos notó.

Kakashi pensó que rezongar podía parecer infantil. Eso no evitó que la pregunta «¿tengo que quedarme aquí?» sonase un poco más lastimera de lo que pretendía.

—Si vienes conmigo a la villa, tienes que darme tu palabra que no llamarás la atención. Harás exactamente lo mismo que ayer —Kakashi se preparó para protestar, pero su maestro no había terminado—. Y que no irás al memorial tampoco.

Minato-sensei lo conocía muy _bien_.

Deambular por la villa o quedarse encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Ambas opciones eran terribles.

Excepto que si estaba en la Aldea, estaría cerca de Minato-sensei en caso de que lo necesitase y...

_Si solamente uno de nosotros hubiera desaparecido en esa luz, ¿habrías dejado de buscar?_

—Quisiera ir contigo —admitió.

La expresión intensa de Minato se relajó por un momento, triunfal. Luego, más sobrio.

—Vamos a asumir que las personas que no vimos ayer están en misiones fuera de la Aldea. —La voz de Minato tomó un cariz firme, la voz de mando que solía utilizar para las misiones. Kakashi resistió el impulso de enderezar la espalda—. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nos distraiga. Aquí hubo una guerra, no hace mucho tiempo. No tenemos que averiguar lo que pasó con la gente que no está aquí, Kakashi, ¿lo entiendes?

A regañadientes, asintió. Él entendía eso. —Lo entiendo.

—¿Me das tu palabra que no irás al memorial? —La pregunta fue más blanda esta vez—. No quiero que vayas a buscar tu nombre.

El nombre de su padre no estaba en el memorial. No había muerto en acción, honorable. En cambio se había quebrado con la desconfianza y el resquemor y el fracaso que había cargado su espalda.

Sakumo le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, incluso el ideal de un ninja pero también le había enseñado cómo no serlo. Y lo había dejado solo.

Eso era lo que no podía perdonarle. Habría estado completamente solo si Minato-sensei no hubiese creído en él.

Kakashi no quería estar solo.

—Lo prometo.

No estaba seguro de querer descubrir si el nombre de su Sensei estaba tallado en la piedra.

—También buscaremos algo más para comer —añadió Minato, suavizando el gesto—. Creo que tenemos días largos por delante.

* * *

Kakashi se detuvo en medio de una calle vacía. Sensei había insistido, porque aparentemente dudaba de la capacidad de comprensión de Kakashi a pesar de todo, en que no se dejase ver por ningún aldeano. Y que no llamase la atención de los shinobis, desde luego. Ambas tareas eran relativamente fáciles en su tiempo porque él estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de la gente y a sus patrones. Sabía cómo ser sigiloso porque lo habían entrenado para que lo sea apenas dio sus primeros pasos y sabía exactamente lo que la gente veía cuando lo miraban. Esta Konoha, sin embargo, era diferente. El ambiente era menos denso y las actividades habían menguado. No estaba esa energía casi frenética que a Kakashi le dejaba la piel de gallina. Él era nadie, además. No era Hatake Kakashi. Al menos, con su máscara pintada y la huella temporal, podía ser cualquier persona. Alguien en quién en repararían dos veces.

Decidió, inmediatamente, que dar vueltas escondido por el pueblo sería más entretenido si tuviera alguna cosa qué hacer. Le había prometido a su Sensei que no iría a buscar su nombre en la piedra memorial pero, sin dudas, podía dar un recorrido por algunos lugares conocidos.

—¡Te lo buscaste, ‘ _dattebayo_!

Una risita maquiavélica hizo que Kakashi se pusiese alerta. Los resquicios del festival celebrado estaban todavía en las calles —quizá porque la celebración recién había comenzado— pero la cantidad de personas que pasaban eran pocas y a la luz del día era más difícil pasar desapercibido. Se escabulló hasta el final del callejón, que ofrecía protección de los alborotadores y le permitía ver igualmente lo que ocurría en las cercanías. Una mata de cabello dorado, con mucho naranja, pasó velozmente por delante del callejón.

No iba solo.

—¡Si vuelves a hacer una de tus bromas en mi tienda, te la vas a ver conmigo, mocoso! ¿¡Me oyes!?

La imagen de Uchiha Obito, el niño fracasado del clan más famoso de Konoha y el peor de su clase, atravesó sus pensamientos como una exhalación. Al parecer, siempre tenía que existir uno de esos niños problemáticos que sólo vivían para llamar la atención. Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco.

Una brisa suave le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Y sintió el impulso inefable de levantar la mirada.

La Montaña Hokage, imponente en toda su gloria, silenciosa testigo de un sinfín de historias, lo saludó con pereza desde lo más altos de la villa. Los líderes que velaron por Konoha en vida eran inmortalizados para la posteridad, para las siguientes generaciones. Y sus caras de piedra, impotentes figuras talladas en lo alto de la aldea, solían ser sinónimos de protección. Honor. Y admiración.

Kakashi no había pensado en ello profundamente —el rol de Hokage nunca había estado en sus planes, salvo como una vaga noción de ecuánime significado. Él quería ser el mejor shinobi que pudiese existir, lo suficientemente bueno para borrar la sombra de su padre. Lo suficientemente bueno para dejar atrás toda la soledad y la ira y el odio.

Pero la imagen de la montaña, distinta a la que había contemplado por años, se le grabó en las retinas con el ardor del fuego y Kakashi sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco incómodo.

El rostro de _Minato-sensei_ estaba en la montaña Hokage.

Kakashi no habría relacionado el cuarto rostro de roca con su maestro. Y aún así, no le cabía duda.

No podía no ser su maestro.

Si Minato-sensei había sido nombrado como el líder de la aldea, eso quería decir que ellos habían regresado a su tiempo. Al punto de partida.

Eran buenas noticias.

El rostro de Minato-sensei estaba en la _montaña Hokage_.

_«Vamos a asumir que las personas que no vimos ayer están en misiones fuera de la Aldea»._

« _Otra guerra_ » pensó, violento. Sandaime-sama había mencionado una guerra. Había mencionado una guerra con la voz gruesa, llena de pesar, en una noche de festejo. Había mencionado la guerra como respeto a la gente que ya no estaba con ellos para disfrutar del tiempo festivo.

Pero el rostro de Minato-sensei estaba en el lugar de los líderes y había habido una guerra y… El Tercero estaba ocupando el lugar…

—¿No deberías estar en la Academia a esta hora, Naruto? —Kakashi se quedó inmóvil ante la voz femenina—. Ya sabes que te meterás en problemas con O-san y no vas a poder quedarte a comer hasta que- oh.

_(A él no solían tomarlo desprevenido en los entrenamientos —él nunca podía bajar la guardia— y ninguno de sus compañeros jamás había logrado esconderse de él. No tenía sentido que alguien más pudiese hacerlo)._

La máscara que le había dado Minato-sensei estaba firme sobre su cara. Se mantuvo, impasible, en su sitio.

El rostro de la mujer era familiar, pero Kakashi no podía ubicarlo muy bien. La mirada en sus ojos lo ponía nervioso.

—Supongo que _no_ eres Naruto —dijo ella, un tanto avergonzada. tras estudiarlo por un largo momento. Kakashi sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento. Me pareció escucharlo por aquí. Y creí-

La interrumpió. —Descuide.

Ella no se retiró. Los aldeanos estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia de los shinobis que ellos rara vez tenían una reacción predecible.

A excepción de situaciones extremas, desde luego.

—¿No deberías estar en la Academia? —reiteró.

—No, señora —Kakashi replicó, de inmediato. Se sentía un poco indignado con ese reclamo pero, más que nada, quería marcharse sin atraer más miradas. Quería que esa mujer lo dejase _solo._ Necesitaba pensar—. Soy un… genin... Estoy en una misión.

Ella lo miró por otro prolongado, eterno momento, la duda clara en su rostro. Habría sido peor si Kakashi decía que era chūnin.

—¿Mirando la montaña Hokage frente a una tienda de ramen?

Kakashi miró hacia atrás. Efectivamente, estaba frente a la tienda de Ichiraku. Una punzada de algo indefinible aguijoneó en su estómago al pensar en Asuma, Gai y Shizune haciendo cola para comer ramen. Una memoria que estaba cerca y lejos a la vez, desdibujada. No había querido pensar mucho en ello. No _quería_ pensar en ello.

—Esperando a mi maestro —corrigió Kakashi, sin perder un suspiro—. Él nunca llega a tiempo.

—¡Ayame!

—¡Ya voy, Tou-chan! —dijo ella. Se volvió hacia Kakashi con una sonrisa simpática—. Debo irme. Espero que tu maestro no llegue demasiado tarde. ¡Da lo mejor de ti!

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y se giró, sin dedicarle otra mirada a la joven de cabello castaño o al hombre de la tienda de ramen.

Tenía un lugar a donde ir, una pregunta que responder.


	5. Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resultaba que sí lo estaban esperando, pero no un grupo de ninjas camuflando su chakra ni tampoco un escuadrón ANBU dispuesto a llevárselo para ser interrogado —dos posibilidades que se le aparecían perfectamente plausibles.
> 
> El Sandaime Hokage se hallaba solo en su oficina, con el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y rollos manuscritos y una expresión solemne.

Minato era un fiel defensor en la idea que un shinobi debía adaptarse a la situación por cuenta propia, sacar provecho de las circunstancias imprevistas y utilizar al máximo los recursos que estuvieran a su alcance. Seguir órdenes ciegamente, sin tomar en cuenta los eventos inesperados, sin reflexionar implicaba liberarse de las responsabilidades, diluir nociones y vivir en la ignorancia.

Minato no quería ninguna de esas cosas, ni para él ni para Kakashi. Esa era la línea.

Necesitaban toda la información disponible para maximizar la posibilidad de éxito.

Aún así, él quería creer que evitar que Kakashi fuera de su reunión con el Hokage —porque pensaba encontrar una forma de reunirse con el Hokage ese mismo día, sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomase— era una buena decisión. Kakashi era un ninja talentoso, brillante, pero era todavía muy joven. No tenía que tomar las mismas responsabilidades que Minato tomaría ni tampoco involucrarse del mismo modo. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser partícipe de la conversación, conocer los mismos detalles que Minato y al mismo tiempo. Estaba más allá de la misión, lo estaba ocurriendo. Los afectaba por igual a ambos y estaba por fuera de los parámetros convencionales.

Podía haberle pedido que lo llevase y Minato sabía que si utilizaba _ese_ argumento, él tendría que ceder. No era una decisión _justa_ , desde luego.

Pero Kakashi confiaba en Minato. Confiaba en Minato más de lo que confiaba en el resto de las personas en su vida.

Ese tipo de lealtad, entregada tan completa y generosamente, era un bien precioso en un mundo como el suyo. No era raro en sí, pero estaba sometido a constantes pruebas.

Tenía que asegurarse de no romper ese voto de confianza.

La nimia posibilidad de que Sandaime se mantuviese más alerta si más de una persona lo enfrentaba estaba colgando como una vaga idea en sus pensamientos, sumando mérito con cada momento. El hombre que Minato había visto el día anterior frente a la multitud, no se parecía al hombre que lo había enviado a Rōran. Su vitalidad se había esfumado y la expresión su rostro hablaba de años de pesar y tristeza, de una historia que le era absolutamente desconocida y que estaba llena de páginas de ceniza. Si Sandaime ya había tenido un sucesor, como claramente indicaba la montaña de los Hokages, entonces algo lo había hecho regresar a su puesto.

A menos que estuviese obrando como su representante o hubiesen dos líderes activos en la aldea, por supuesto. Algo sin precedentes, pero no imposible. Senju Tobirama había tenido un rol muy activo durante el mandato de su hermano, después de todo. Él había contribuido a la mayor parte de la organización de la aldea y diseñado muchos de los sistemas internos, incluida la Academia Ninja, pero no había sido llamando _Hokage_ hasta después de que su hermano dejase el puesto. Su rostro tampoco se había esculpido hasta que su nombramiento fue oficial.

Tenía curiosidad, desde luego, pero no necesitaba más cosas en las que pensar.

No quería arriesgarse a someter a su estudiante a más presión de la debida ni quería arriesgarse a que aprendiese más de lo estrictamente necesario. No pretendía averiguar más sobre ese tiempo en el que había arribado, tampoco, por lo que el esfuerzo era consciente. Había limitado su exposición a la aldea y había resistido la tentación de escabullirse en la biblioteca para ver qué novedades podría encontrar entre sus estantes.

Minato se mantuvo por un momento frente a la Torre Hokage. Se sentía extrañamente solitario el lugar, sin guardias ANBU que él pudiera percibir y sin los guardaespaldas personales de Sarutobi Hiruzen custodiando visiblemente la entrada, a pesar que él sabía que el Hokage estaba en el interior. La luz de la mañana era tenue todavía, apenas una pincelada de suave naranja, y el festival de la noche anterior garantizaba que la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha no hubiesen dejado aún sus hogares. La mayoría del pueblo estaría lejos de la rutinaria vida de la aldea.

Era tan buen tiempo como cualquier otro.

Tomó una respiración profunda y tocó la máscara que llevaba puesta. La había tomado por precaución más que otra cosa pero, sin duda, había servido bien a su propósito. Ningún alma en el camino a la torre lo había mirado dos veces.

_Quizá_ lo estaban esperando. Necesitaba hacer una entrada limpia, rápida, lo suficientemente tranquila para no traer alarma.

Decidió que lo mejor era quitarse la máscara.

Inhaló profundamente antes de entrar. En un parpadeo, desapareció.

Resultaba que _sí_ lo estaban esperando, pero no un grupo de ninjas camuflando su chakra ni tampoco un escuadrón ANBU dispuesto a llevárselo para ser interrogado —dos posibilidades que se le aparecían perfectamente plausibles.

El Sandaime Hokage se hallaba solo en su oficina, con el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y rollos manuscritos y una expresión solemne.

—Minato. —La voz de Sarutobi Hiruzen sonaba tan agotada como su aspecto denotaba. Era tipo de cansancio que se acumulaba en las cuerdas vocales con el pasaje de inviernos y primaveras. Poco a poco. Inevitablemente. Las sombras bajo los ojos oscuros, dibujadas por la escasa luz que había dentro de la habitación, no hacían más que acentuar el efecto.

—Sandaime —Minato se inclinó ligeramente, respetuoso. Se obligó a relajar la postura un poco, sabiendo que no debía bajar la guardia todavía—. No estaba seguro si podría encontrarlo.

* * *

—... Lo que no me explico es... cómo es posible que estés aquí.

Minato se congeló por un momento ante las palabras que se premiaron en el aire, las dudas que había cosechado desde que llegó a Konoha, confirmadas en un suspiro. Se sacudió la sensación de manera inmediata, ignorando el aguijón de la curiosidad que lo asaltó. Los shinobis tenían, en promedio, vidas cortas. Estaban dedicados en cuerpo, alma y espíritu a su Aldea y vivían para ello. Minato simplemente no era una excepción a la regla.

Debería estar enfocándose en lo que realmente necesitaba saber.

—Temo que no tengo una buena respuesta para eso, Sandaime —admitió con lentitud. Resistió el impulso de preguntar por otras personas. Una tarea que se le presentó titánica por una breve eternidad, mientras buscaba las palabras. Era la imposición que él le había dado a su alumno. Tenía que seguirla él también—. Esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar las piezas que me faltan.

No le gustaba esa posición ni estaba acostumbrado a ella. No le gustaba tampoco que el Hokage no supiese exactamente _por qué_ Minato estaba allí. No era una respuesta alentadora para el problema que les aquejaba. Si estaban repitiendo un evento, alguien debería ser consciente de ello.

Sandaime hizo un gesto de acuerdo. Sus ojos se suavizaron, dándole un aspecto más amable.

—Intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda. Pero necesito la historia primero.

Minato sintió que algunos músculos de su espalda se aflojaban.

—Estaba en una misión a la que me envió antes de despertar aquí.—Minato tuvo cuidado de no usar el plural en sus oraciones—. La misión para sellar el Ryūmyaku en Rōran.

Despertó en las ruinas de lo que había sido Rōran, mejor dicho.

—Rōran —repitió Hiruzen con el gesto encendido. Minato lo vio fijar sus ojos en algún punto lejano, más allá de la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. Era una mirada ausente—. La ciudad de Rōran fue destruida una década atrás. La reina movió a su pueblo al límite entre el País del Viento y el Fuego. Fue una de las defensoras más fervientes de nuestra alianza con su país.

Eso quería decir que estaban a más de una década en el futuro. Decidió archivar esa información para más adelante.

—Sandaime —dijo—. ¿Eso significa que Sēramu-sama se encuentra bien?

—¿Sēramu?

Notó que se estiraba sobre su escritorio, que estaba lleno de rollos, en busca de algo. Evitó cuidadosamente la máscara que Minato había dejado sobre la mesa mientras abría un par de pergaminos y los examinaba. La información de todas sus misiones quedaba conservada en la aldea, para la protección de los secretos, por lo que en esos rollos estaba la información de lo que había pasado en Rōran. O, al menos, parte de ella. Si Sandaime lo había visto venir supuso que esos rollos eran de algunas de sus viejas misiones.

Minato aguardó con paciencia. Solía sentirse incómodo quedándose de pie sin hacer nada por lo que se felicitó mentalmente cuando su cuerpo no lo traicionó con la necesidad febril de moverse.

—La reina de Rōran se llama Sara. Es la hija de Sēramu —explicó Sandaime, tras un largo, prolongado momento. No había encontrado, a juzgar por la arruga entre sus cejas, el archivo que buscaba—. Sara asumió el trono tras la muerte repentina de su madre.

—¿Muerte repentina? —murmuró Minato—. Nosotros... mi equipo, ¿nunca volvió?

— _Todo_ tu equipo regresó... Eras de mis hombres más eficientes. No, la reina Sēramu fue asesinada antes de que te asignase esta misión, si mi memoria no me falla—. Otra bocanada de humo plateado se dibujó desde la pipa—. Nunca me hablaste de algo como esto en tus informes, Minato-kun. No sería algo que dejases sin mencionar, aunque sea brevemente. Para prevenirlo, o para actuar acorde.

—A menos que hubiese averiguado algo en este tiempo que no debería saber —propuso. Quizá había asumido que él podría manejar la situación o tal vez la situación había sido tan extraña que no había querido explicarla.

Sandaime volvió a darle una pitada a su pipa.

—Minato-kun, puedo preguntar, qué edad es la que tienes.

No estaba seguro si notaba una pizca de tristeza o envidia. O si había algo más oculto en la cadencia de las palabras.

—Tengo veinte años —respondió.

—Ya veo. —El Hokage dejó que sus ojos se deslizasen por la sala, hacia la ventana—. Eras muy joven.

Había algo en su expresión que Minato no podía descifrar —algo que no le gustaba. No quería preocuparse por el significado subyacente, por las cosas que implicaba.

Tal vez había sellado sus recuerdos para evitar cambiar los hechos y por eso no existía ningún tipo de registro… Excepto que Chōza y Shibi habrían notado la discrepancia o tendrían la información para darle sentido. Después de todo, Minato había sido enviado a un tiempo distinto imprevistamente y eso tendría que haber dejado una huella. Debería existir alguna forma de regresar al tiempo de partida... Porque él ya lo había hecho, a juzgar por las palabras del Tercero.

El humo de la pipa continuó diseñando ínfimas nubes grises a su paso. La mirada en los ojos del Hokage no revelaba ningún pensamiento, no traicionaba ninguna emoción.

—Estamos en medio de un festival. Ayer festejamos el comienzo del Tsukimi —dijo Sarutobi, finalmente—. Imagino que notaste las diferencias.

Minato vaciló ante el imprevisto cambio de tema. —Lo hice.

La expresión de Hiruzen estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Su cara dibujaba una sonrisa pero en el fondo de sus ojos revoloteaba una espesa penumbra. Sarutobi Hiruzen, pensó súbitamente, había sobrevivido Tres Grandes Guerras Shinobi, emergiendo de todas ellas victorioso, y si bien había suavizado la mentalidad bélica en algún punto, las arrugas de su rostro tomaban otra dimensión, otro significado al verlas a través de esa lente.

Era un hombre cansado del poder que descansaba en sus hombros, desgastado por la pérdida y el dolor.

Podía entender por qué había querido un sucesor. No podía entender por qué había regresado al puesto.

—Hace nueve años hubo un grave atentado contra nuestra aldea. Un 10 de octubre —explicó Hiruzen con la voz un poco ronca—. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos años. Celebramos de distintas maneras. Y padecemos, también.

Se sentía una explicación extrañamente... _vacía_.

—¿Prefiere que venga a buscarlo después del festival?

—Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo. Si vamos a poner poner en común lo que tenemos y qué podemos hacer, Quiero reunir todos los hechos sobre la misión a Rōran —afirmó con sereno aplomo, fiel a su carácter—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y los detalles no están frescos para mí como lo están para ti. ¿Por qué no vienen los dos a mi casa mañana por la noche?

Daba la impresión que la presencia de Minato no le suponía ninguna amenaza para la continuidad espacio-temporal a los ojos de Hiruzen. No sabía cómo tomarse esa deliberada indiferencia.

—¿Ambos?

—Me gustaría también hablar con Kakashi-kun.

Minato supuso que eso era justo lo que el tercero querría, debió haberlo anticipado.

—¿Kakashi... está bien? —dudó Minato. Tenía que sacarse la duda Era una pesada asunción pero estaba _casi_ seguro que él estaba muerto en esa línea temporal. De otra forma, él sería a quien Hiruzen le habría llevado y a quien ellos le estuviesen haciendo las preguntas. Era algo que, en su perspectiva, _ya_ había pasado. Y estaba la extraña mirada del Hokage, la forma casi deferente en la que lo trataba—. El de este tiempo, quiero decir.

Al parecer, Sarutobi se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Hatake Kakashi es uno de nuestros ninjas más prestigiosos —anunció. Minato sabía que Kakashi tenía más que un prometedor futuro por lo que no era una sorpresa. Fue un alivio, sin duda. Algo muy parecido al orgullo que apretó su pecho—. Es capitán de ANBU y está fuera de Konoha cumpliendo una misión.

_ANBU_.

Eso era un poco más sorprendente.

—Bien.

—¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta, Minato? —Asintió, en silencio—. ¿Tu lealtad sigue en Konoha?

Minato no podía contemplar la posibilidad de ser desleal a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, pero la pregunta tenía mérito —esta no era su aldea, a fin de cuentas... ¿Qué ocurría si no podían regresar a su tiempo, a su Aldea?— y las dudas que la empujaban al espacio central de sus pensamientos suavizaron su insistencia.

—Ni Kakashi ni yo queremos alterar el flujo del tiempo ni tenemos intención de perturbar la calma —Minato, a pesar de sus convicciones, tenía un tono titubeante al terminar—. Somos leales a Konoha.

—Por supuesto que sí —La sonrisa de Hiruzen era serena otra vez. Por alguna razón, Minato sintió que había pasado una prueba.

Eso era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Era un buen momento para marcharse. Pero no podía salir pie antes de hacer una última consulta. —Tengo una pregunta personal, Sandaime.

La expresión intensa del Hokage se disolvió en una más amable. —Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Minato no se relajó.

—Sentí algo extraño ayer con el chakra de- ¿Hay algo malo con Kushina?

La mirada en el rostro de Hiruzen bastaba para confirmar los temores de Minato, pero la falta de una palabra hizo más fácil pretender.

Para su fortuna y desgracia, entonces, el tirón familiar de su chakra —el mismo que le avisaba que uno de sus kunai estaba en movimiento— lo abordó.

—Debes irte —adivinó el Tercero.

—... _Sí_. —Era señal que debía encontrar a Kakashi. Se inclinó nuevamente frente al escritorio—. Gracias por recibirme, Sandaime. Kakashi y yo nos encontraremos con usted más tarde.

—Minato. —Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de la sala pese a que el llamado del Hokage era más bien reticente, una idea de último segundo—. No dejes que te vean en la aldea.

— _Hai_.

* * *

Descubrir que el siguiente lugar en el que estaba era el memorial fue tanto una sorpresa como una decepción. Su alumno le había dado su palabra que se mantendría alejado del lugar. La ruptura tan abierta de esa promesa no hacía más que dejarle un mal sabor en la boca del estómago. Kakashi, que se erguía solitario, una espiga en un campo desértico pintado de gris, no estaba sosteniendo su kunai. Minato no tardó en distinguirla a sus pies, abandonada, como si se hubiese escurrido de la punta de los dedos de su portador. Kakashi mantuvo los ojos en la piedra que guardaba los nombres de los shinobis perdidos en acción incluso mientras que Minato se arrodillaba a su lado para levantar el kunai.

—Me prometiste que no vendrías al memorial —le reprochó, severo. Mapeó la zona velozmente, alerta, pero no encontró a nadie más en los alrededores.

Estaban solos.

Kakashí se encogió de hombros, sin moverse. Fue apenas un movimiento leve en sus brazos tensos pero hizo el truco lo suficientemente bien.

El silencio fue una violenta reminiscencia a la vez en la que Minato lo había hallado, contemplando impotente la muerte, frente al cuerpo de su padre. Su alumno nunca había faltado a sus entrenamientos y ese día él había tenido que ir a buscarlo, impulsado por la inquietud y la preocupación, porque las horas pasaban y el sol se deslizaba en el horizonte sin noticias. Minato, a pesar que conocía sobre las dificultades que había tenido Sakumo, no había tomado las dimensiones del asunto hasta mucho después.

Recorrió la piedra con la mirada, una infinidad de nombres que habían dejado su sangre —su sangre, sudor y lágrimas— por la aldea, y una honda ola de respeto lo invadió. La mayoría de los caídos carecían de una imagen que los acompañase en su mente. Otros se correspondían con existencias que no coincidieron con la suya pero que trascendieron las páginas de su tiempo y llenaron los libros como figuras históricas. Algunos eran despiadados recordatorios de vidas que se extinguieron demasiado pronto. Minato, aunque sabía que el nombre debía estar grabado allí, no pudo ignorarlo una vez que sus ojos lo hallaron.

_Uzumaki Kushina_.

Kushina.

Su rostro animado, tan nítido y tan frágil, en la última despedida que se habían dado —Kushina siempre iba a despedirlo en la misiones largas— era tan claro que hi que le daba temor el solo rozar la imagen en la memoria y perderla para siempre en el fondo de sus esperanzas. La idea de que la existencia de Kushina quedase reducida a una memoria olvidada entre cenizas y silencios se le presentó como una sacudida en el estómago que le dio náuseas. Ella era de esas personas que irradiaba luz —ese tipo de luz que podía cegarte si la mirabas constantemente, de cerca— y había sido vida y energía y entusiasmo donde Minato era... menos. El mundo era un lugar más oscuro sin ella existiendo en él. Minato no quería vivir en un mundo como ese.

No tendrían por qué quedarse en ese mundo. Podrían encontrar una salida. Tenían que-

Flexionó los dedos, aflojando la tensión tras algunas respiraciones. Había otras cosas más apremiantes que tratar. Minato buscó la mirada de su alumno, pero Kakashi se negó tercamente a despegar sus ojos de la piedra.

Tenían que salir de la vista pública.

—Kakashi... Ven. Salgamos de aquí.

Tocó el brazo de Kakashi, súbito y fugaz. El memorial desapareció.

—No fui a buscar mi nombre —La voz de Kakashi era tan hueca que, a pesar del alivio que le provocó escucharlo, no hizo mucho para tranquilizarlo. Él sabía que el nombre de su estudiante no estaba allí, no le había preguntado a Sandaime al respecto solamente para su paz personal. También había querido decirle a Kakashi que al menos uno de los dos estaba bien.

—Kakashi —intentó nuevamente. Su mirada se paseó por el rostro sombrío de su alumno y su ceño casi inalterable—. Hablé con Sandaime.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —demandó. La apatía de Kakashi rebosaba cada palabra.

—Quiere hablar con nosotros —Minato dejó caer su brazo, interrumpiendo el gesto tranquilizador que había nacido impetuoso, cuando vio que Kakashi se tensaba anticipadamente—. Sabía que estábamos los dos aquí. Dijo que nos vio venir. Escucha, él no puede recibirnos hoy pero prometió hacerlo maña-

—Eres el Yondaime Hokage —acusó Kakashi, intempestivo. La ira encendió una noche de tormenta en sus ojos—. ¿No lo _sabías_?

Cuando Minato había conocido a Kakashi, apenas salido de la Academia, no vio sólo un niño prodigio con el potencial para superar todos los récords previos y un padre orgulloso a su espalda. Vio a un niño con hambre de mundo, con corazón gentil y bordes afilados de arrogancia. —Y Minato podía simpatizar con las razones que se tejían detrás; Kakashi había sido criado por un genio, prácticamente entrenado para convertirse en ninja desde que dio sus primeros pasos.

La pérdida de Sakumo, su única familia cercana con vida, le había dejado una marca permanente. Y el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, había sido primero alabado por sus logros y luego acusado por las fallas de su padre.

—Soy... ¿qué?

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Luego estiró el brazo para señalar un punto en las alturas, visible a pesar del cambio de escenario.

Minato siguió con los ojos la línea invisible.

Los cuatro rostros esculpidos, a los que sólo les había dado un ligero vistazo al llegar a la aldea, eran una burla a su ignorancia. Había soñado de niño con convertirse en Hokage, defender la aldea que lo había visto nacer, y siempre había tenido fe que algún día lo lograría. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que era bueno en lo que hacía, de los mejores incluso, pero todo ello eran vagas emociones y sentimientos, como colores e imágenes nebulosas, sin palabras aledañas que les diesen identidad. Él no sabía separarse de lo que hacía.

La imagen tomó otro significado ahora que Minato podía contarse entre ellos.

¿Cómo no había notado lo obvio cuando que Kakashi había unido todas las piezas sin tener todos los datos?

Minato se dio una bofetada mental.

—Kakashi —No podía detenerse en ninguna de esas revelaciones por el momento, lamentablemente. No en la muerte de Kushina ni en la suya o en el hecho de que él había vivido lo suficiente para llegar a ser Hokage. No podía detenerse en la idea que Kakashi se había unido a ANBU—. Hablaremos de esto después, ¿de acuerdo? Encontremos-

Minato se detuvo. Prometer que cambiarían el futuro, lo que estaban viendo, no se sentiría más que palabras vacías. Tan vacías como las que le había dado el Hokage.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Sensei —declaró Kakashi, a pesar que claramente había algo de lo que quería hablar—. Una vez que Sandaime-sama nos reciba podremos... olvidar esto.

Minato recordó su conversación con el tercer Hokage de la Hoja.

—Puede que no sea tan sencillo, Kakashi.

Su alumno lo miró por un momento, olvidando toda pretensión.

—¿Algo de _esto_ es sencillo? —preguntó. Sus ojos estaban colmados de un sinfín de emociones opuestas. La batalla entre todas ellas era tan clara como el agua.

—Sé que es difícil aceptar... Sé que es difícil aceptar muchas cosas —dijo Minato—… pero estas cosas no han pasado en nuestro tiempo. _No_ estoy muerto, Kakashi.

Kakashi entornó los ojos al mirarlo, pero no dio ningún indicio de que sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto. Alejó su mirada de Minato, clavándola en el suelo. Se preguntó si estaba pensando en los nombres que reposaban en la piedra nuevamente.

—¿Podemos salir un poco del pueblo antes de ir a ver a Sandaime-sama? No quiero estar aquí.

—Claro —acordó Minato, automático. Era una buena idea para despejarse, después de todo—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Hay algo-

— No importa. Solo.... vámonos, por favor.

—Kakashi...

— _Sensei_.

No estaba seguro cómo tratar con Kakashi en ese estado, él nunca lo había visto tan... tan _molesto_.

Era la segunda vez que se sentía tan impotente en el día. No podía arreglar las dudas que habían surgido con lo ocurrido en Roran, las muchas incógnitas que se le presentaban, pero podía hacer algo por Kakashi.

Tal vez.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño el Rasengan?


	6. Anexo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aburame Shibi no solía asistir a las celebraciones del pueblo, a menos que se tratasen de eventos relacionados a sus hijos, asuntos oficiales de su clan o en caso que su presencia fuese solicitada por el Hokage y los altos mandos. Los Aburame no se caracterizaban por ser especialmente sociables, después de todo. Ellos eran de vida simple, de costumbres sencillas y hacían gala de su temperamento distante para mantenerse igualmente alejados de los asuntos más mundanos entre los civiles. Su actitud sorprendía a nadie en Konohagakure.

Aburame Shibi no solía asistir a las celebraciones del pueblo, a menos que se tratasen de eventos relacionados a sus hijos, asuntos oficiales de su clan o en caso que su presencia fuese solicitada por el Hokage y los altos mandos. Los Aburame no se caracterizaban por ser especialmente sociables, después de todo. Ellos eran de vida simple, de costumbres sencillas y hacían gala de su temperamento distante para mantenerse igualmente alejados de los asuntos más mundanos entre los civiles. Su actitud sorprendía a nadie en Konohagakure.

Más allá de eso, Shibi, en particular, no se sentía cómodo participando en los festivales de otoño debido a la cercanía de la fecha con una de las mayores tragedias que había ocurrido en el pueblo y que había dejado a Konoha, a la Konoha que estaba emergiendo tras la guerra, buscando hallar el equilibrio nuevamente. El festival de la Luna, tan antiguo como era, se había mezclado en los albores del aniversario de la tragedia del Kyūbi —la tragedia que se había llevado a muchísimas personas importantes, la que había dejado a muchos niños sin sus padres, a muchos padres sin hijos, a muchas familias sin sus hogares y a _todos_ ellos sin su Hokage.Todos los que lo conocían sabían de su carácter y no tomaban a mal que no actuase según lo que las normas dictaban.

Octubre era un mes sombrío. Ni siquiera la luz de Luna lograba iluminarlo.

Avanzó suavemente por las calles de la aldea, contemplando los farolillos de papel y los adornos que colgaban de las casas. El Tsukimi solía ser una ceremonia más tranquila, una meditación nacida al contemplar la Luna, una costumbre que había sido impulsada por el mismísimo Rikudō Sennin según decía la tradición, pero con los años se había transformado en un evento más alegre en Konoha. Una buena parte de los aldeanos celebraba la vida, el haber visto el fin de la Tercera Guerra y el haber sobrevivido a la tragedia del Kyūbi. Algunos mantenían la compostura solemne en recordatorio a las pérdidas sufridas, manteniendo sus hogares sobrios y las costumbres antiguas. Otros, como Shibi y su familia, no celebraban ni penaban por los hechos vividos. Respetaban las vidas que se perdieron y el dolor de los que vivieron. Respetaban la alegría y la culpa de las familias enteras que lograron pasar la noche. Y la pena de las que se rompieron. Los sacrificios.

Era lo que ser un ninja conllevaba.

El Sandaime Hokage sentado detrás de su escritorio, le dedicó una mirada afable cuando Shibi se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la puerta. Él no estaba solo.

Se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el Hokage y Akimichi Chōza, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo por el pueblo en tiempo festivo, Shibi-kun.

Sorprendentemente, el trato no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que llevaba tratándolo personalmente. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta que él había visto crecer a la mayoría de los ninjas a los que tenía bajo su mando. No había tratado de hallar un sucesor tras la pérdida del Yondaime Hokage pero, en ocasiones, se veía como si lamentase no haberlo hecho.

Igual que lamentaba haber perdido a Orochimaru.

Shibi nunca había aplicado para ser instructor jōnin pero había entrenado a varios niños en su clan y sabía que el vínculo entre un maestro y su alumno era poderoso, resistente.

—Su mensaje decía que algo inusual había ocurrido y que requería mi asistencia.

No solía hablar mucho ni explicar sus razonamientos en voz alta, no veía lo conveniente de articular las decisiones y pensamientos para que otros pudieran seguirlos sin el esfuerzo mismo que él había empleado al formularlos. No creía en las conversaciones de cortesía.

—Así es. Necesito absoluta discreción para el tema que quiero hablar con ustedes. —La falta de insistencia sobre una charla vacía había hecho que Sandaime siempre dejase las preguntas banales a un lado, algo que él agradecía. Shibi asintió—. Dos shinobis que no deberían estar presentes se encuentran en la Aldea en este momento.

Inusual lentitud en la articulación, deliberación en el uso de las palabras.

—¿Qué no deberían estar...? —preguntó Chōza. Shibi notó que una pequeña arruga se dibujaba entre sus cejas. Su expresión no revelaba ningún pensamiento, tal y como uno esperaría, pero la ambigüedad no se había perdido para el líder del clan Akimichi tampoco—. ¿Espías?

—Namikaze Minato —La respuesta, tan cuidadosamente elegida como la anterior, se mezcló con el humo de la pipa que trataba alargadas nubes grisáceas en el aire—. Y Hatake Kakashi.

Shibi, que había sido uno de los afortunados en coincidir con Namikaze Minato y en trabajar con él tanto fuera como dentro del campo, había creído que una época dorada amanecería sobre su gente cuando él fue nombrado Yondaime Hokage. Su elección como el sucesor de Sarutobi Hiruzen había llegado inmediatamente después de la guerra tras la discutida deserción del último y era, a la vez, una promesa de cambio en un intento de aplacar el enojo de la facción más extrema de Konoha que exigía un líder nuevo en vista de la política de Sandaime y una idea innovadora. Era el primer ninja que había sido elegido a pesar de haber nacido de una familia trabajadora en la aldea y no un poderoso clan ninja. Tenía una simpatía brillante que lo hacía brillar y una carrera impecable como shinobi. El aire de promesa, de un futuro de oro, había sido tan fuerte que ninguno de los jōnin había rechazado su nombramiento ni tampoco había hallado resistencia entre los civiles debido a sus orígenes. Shibi recordaba el entusiasmo de Kakashi cuando le habían preguntado por su opinión, un punto de luz en la apatía. Recordaba su propia confirmación silente, el voto de confianza.

Había sido un atisbo del futuro para Konoha en una época cenicienta pero se había esfumado tan cruelmente como la vida de una flor que es arrancada al abrir sus pétalos.

—¿Juntos? —dudó. La pregunta pareció haber despertado a Chōza de su letargo. Él también había tardado un momento en encontrar su voz.

El Hokage asintió con un gesto de cansancio. No parecía alarmado, sin embargo. Rara vez algo sacudía profundamente su apariencia tranquila. Una vida como shinobi te enseñaba siempre a mantener la cabeza fría y los ojos abiertos. Había hazañas imposibles a primera vista que luego llenaban las páginas de historia. Muchos ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja estaban inscritos en la historia.

—Uno de mis ANBU detectó la presencia de Kakashi, que no coincidía con nuestra última indicación sobre su paradero y decidí comprobarlo por mi cuenta. Creí que algo podría haber ocurrido con la misión —explicó Sandaime. Era extraño que él diese tanta información libremente sobre algo sin que hubiese un profundo motivo subyacente pero Shibi supuso que existía uno—. Y, sí, ambos están aquí. Minato-kun me hizo una visita esta mañana muy temprano.

Shibi se apoyó en el confort que ofreció la pausa dada por el Hokage para absorber la información.

Vio que el rostro de Chōza tomaba un aire pensativo.

—¿Es él _realmente_? —preguntó.

Shibi sabía que, del equipo de Chōza, Nara Shikaku era el más cercano a Minato. Debía existir una razón por la que solo ellos dos hubiesen sido contactados para discutir la información. Había sellos en las paredes, silencio para el exterior, pero Shibi no era capaz de distinguir si eran para ellos o habían sido para Minato.

O para ambas situaciones.

—Es Namikaze Minato —confirmó Hiruzen, en voz baja. La emoción tiró ligeramente de sus cuerdas vocales, arañando el sonido—. Pero una década más joven de lo que debería ser ahora. Más joven de lo que era cuando falleció.

—¿Más joven? —dudó Chōza. Le había robado la pregunta de los labios a Shibi—. ¿Kakashi también?

Sandaime confirmó la suposición con un gesto de la cabeza.

Dos personas que, en efecto, _no_ deberían estar allí. Una de ellas llevaba nueve años muerto y la otra estaba fuera de la Aldea en una misión de búsqueda, por lo que Shibi tenía entendido. Él ya había superado las dos décadas de vida.

—Ambos vinieron del mismo tiempo —conjeturó Shibi—. ¿Existe algún un jutsu efectivo de ese tipo? Creía que moverse por el tiempo era casi imposible.

Los Aburame rara vez se dedicaban a técnicas que no tuviesen que ver directamente con sus kikaichū. Pero eso no significaba que fuesen ajenos a todos los tipos de jutsus que existían. A las posibilidades que ofrecían.

Chōza le dio una mirada, fugaz curiosidad, y luego se volvió hacia el Hokage, esperando la respuesta.

—Ha habido intentos de viajes temporales e investigaciones dedicadas a ellos —corroboró Sandaime—. Pero la mayoría de las investigaciones concluyeron en lo mismo. Hay muchos elementos a tener en cuenta para viajar en el tiempo porque los jutsu temporales afectan directamente el flujo del tiempo. No es posible manejar algo tan grande sin un poder equiparable.

Sin mencionar, las posibles paradojas que podrían desencadenarse, los bucles temporales, los dilemas sobre cuánto se podía cambiar en la intervención en eventos pasados y futuros… Lo mal que podría resultar el cambio realizado.

—Minato no se involucraría con algo así de riesgoso —dijo Chōza, con seguridad.

Shibi estaba de acuerdo en ello.

Minato no se involucraría con algo así de riesgoso… _Adrede_. Pero… ¿Para estudiarlo? Esa certidumbre era más vaga.

—No puedo darles detalles sobre el por qué, ya que solo sé lo que Minato me ha dicho —confesó—. Pero dudo que haya sido intencional.

—¿Entonces sólo despertaron aquí? —cuestionó Chōza. Su voz apenas dejaba sentir la incredulidad.

—Mencionó una misión en la que participaron ustedes dos —dijo Sandaime. Y todo empezó a verse más claro. Shibi lanzó una mirada en dirección a Chōza solo para darse cuenta que el líder del clan Akimichi también había reaccionado en espejo. A pesar de que no era una rareza el cambiar de equipo durante misiones, Shibi podía recordar solo un puñado de ocasiones en las que ellos colaboraron juntos y, además, con Minato y Kakashi. Chōza prefería trabajar con sus compañeros de toda la vida y Shibi estaba más tiempo con gente de su clan—. No tengo los detalles frescos pero he buscado sus informes y las notas. Fue la misión de sellado del Ryūmyaku.

No había habido nada particularmente memorable en la misión, nada que Shibi tuviese al alcance en sus recuerdos, pero Rōran y el Ryūmyaku eran memorables en sí mismos. La ciudad hacia sido bella en su época de esplendor, un punto de brillo gris entre las dunas del país del Viento. Shibi recordaba bien el rostro de su reina, lo joven que era cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo del trono y lo bella que sonaba su voz en las ceremonias. Recordaba que Kakashi había sido añadido al equipo por pedido de Minato y no era mayor entonces de lo que era Shino en el presente.

Las normas de la Academia habían cambiado, no obstante. Shino no se graduaría hasta cumplir los doce años, o hasta cumplir los seis años obligatorios y los requisitos para el examen final. Antes de la última Guerra era más común encontrar niños pequeños entre los graduados, pero las normas fueron ajustándose poco a poco. El último niño que se graduó joven era Uchiha Itachi, prodigioso e inteligente. Y apático. Shibi recordaba que la mayoría de los maestros, muchos acusados de tener prejuicios contra los habían tratado de evitar que el niño fuese promovido a genin. En retrospectiva, el tiempo les había dado la razón.

—Minato nunca nos habló de ello —dijo Chōza—. Él selló la fuente del Ryūmyaku sin problemas.

Shibi lo confirmó.

—Kakashi empezó a salir con él en todas sus misiones después de eso. Incluso las de mayor rango.

—Tal vez Minato descubrió cosas en este tiempo que no quiso llevar consigo —afirmó Chōza. Era un eufemismo, sin duda, porque había un sinnúmero de cosas que a Minato no le hubiesen gustado en ese mundo—. Tal vez no lo dijo porque no lo podía recordar.

—O podría ser que este Minato no fuese el mismo que nosotros conocimos —propuso Shibi. Era una idea desconcertante.

Los pensamientos que habían estado callando estaban, por fin, en el aire. La tensión que pesaba sobre ellos, la nube de incomodidad, se suavizó.

—Es una posibilidad tan buena como cualquiera. De todas formas… Necesito todos los detalles de esa misión —les dijo el Hokage—. Quiero que vayan a ver a Inoichi para ver cuánta información pueden darme sobre la misión. Incluso cosas que no recuerden conscientemente. No quiero que nadie más conozca sobre esto. Nuestra prioridad es enviar a nuestros invitados al lugar al que deben estar.

Minato sería el primero en decirles que deberían hacer justo eso, priorizar el regreso de los dos viajeros al tiempo que los necesitaban. Que era su deber como ninja de la Hoja velar por lo mejor para la aldea. La vida de un Shinobi estaba llena de sacrificios, después de todo. No importaba —no debía importar— lo que implicaba. Shibi pensaba que los Aburame estaban desconectados de las emociones más naturalmente, atados al raciocinio frío. 

Sin el sacrificio del 10 de octubre, la historia de Konoha habría cambiado, quizá para bien —como ese anhelo esperanzado; o para mal. Sería una historia diferente, un pasado diferente. No sería el mismo pasado que descansaba en sus memorias ni el que habían construido.

 _Todo_ cambiaría.

Debían enviar a Minato —a su compañero, a su amigo, al _Yondaime_ Hokage— a su muerte temprana, en otras palabras. A la Guerra. A perder a sus alumnos. A vivir la muerte de su esposa. Debían empujarlo de nuevo, a ciegas, en el tiempo para que regrese al momento en el que el Kyūbi atacó la aldea.

La idea de que hizo que algo hormiguease bajo su piel, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

—Sandaime... —comenzó Chōza. Su rostro estaba completamente vacío, de una forma en la era evidente que no sabía qué expresión utilizar. La mejor forma de simular una emoción era utilizar la máscara apropiada en el momento apropiado, a pesar que no estuvieses experimentando esa sensación en particular pero el estoicismo era vaciar toda expresión del rostro, como de una hoja en blanco. Chōza nunca había sido particularmente bueno para la indiferencia —su corazón era en extremo amable—. ¿Cuánto sabe Minato sobre lo qué ha pasado?

—Sabe que no debe interferir en cosas que han ocurrido. Ha mantenido a Kakashi lejos también. Lo mantendrá así hasta que pueda hablar conmigo de nuevo.

Shibi reprimió la curiosidad ante la evasiva. No creía que fuese una buena cualidad para poseer en grandes dosis. En ocasiones amenazaba con nublar tu juicio.

—¿Necesita algo más, Hokage-sama?

—No quiero que hablen de esto con nadie más que con Inoichi —insistió—. Ya le comenté lo que necesito. Quiero tener toda la información lo más pronto posible.

Chōza se debatió por otro largo intervalo de tiempo hasta que Shibi estuvo seguro cuál iba a ser su pregunta.

—¿Sabe sobre Naruto?

La cuestión era lo suficientemente amplia como para que la respuesta fuese también amplia, abierta incluso. Inespecífica. Los tres sabían, no obstante, a lo que refería.

Shino no hablaba de Naruto —con toda justicia, Shino hablaba muy poco en general— pero la fama del niño era moneda corriente en el pueblo y entre los clanes que vivían alrededor de Konoha. Los civiles estaban divididos entre el terror por la posibilidad que el niño perdiese el control y el rencor por las pérdidas que el Kyūbi había dejado a su paso en una noche de octubre. Shibi había escuchado que, desde que Sandaime proclamó una prohibición para hablar del Kyūbi, la mayoría de la gente simplemente se alejaba de cualquier posible trato con el niño. Una fría cortesía era lo más cercano que los adultos se atrevían a darle. Había excepciones, claro, y Shibi estaba seguro que el Hokage controlaba los excesos. Los Shinobis, que estaban más informados, observaban. Una buena parte, al menos.

—No.

Dejó que sus ojos estudiasen la expresión del Hokage y recordó que él también había perdido cosas la noche del Kyūbi. A su esposa. Su libertad. Sarutobi Hiruzen había tomado el retomado el puesto porque él había sido un rostro confiable en una época en la que sentían que estaba todo perdido.

Shibi todavía creía en él. En sus decisiones.

La mayoría de las veces.

Shibi había creído en Minato y en sus decisiones, también.

Se preguntó qué cambiaría su amigo si supiera el destino al que había condenado a su hijo con su última decisión tomada en vida.

—¿Se lo dirá?

—Aún no decido.

Chōza suspiró, apenas audiblemente. Si era por pena o por alivio, Shibi no estaba seguro ni tampoco pretendía adivinar.

Tendrían que esperar y ver.


	7. Conclusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eran dos historias distintas en su totalidad.
> 
> _Definitivamente._
> 
> Minato comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo el asunto, una insondable noción de infortunio.
> 
> —¿Eso qué quiere decir? —dudó Kakashi, un tanto ofuscado—. ¿Algo cambió la historia?

Pese a que el clan Sarutobi tenía sus tierras en las afueras de la aldea, el Sandaime Hokage y sus familiares más cercanos habían vivido en la villa principal, no muy lejos de los aldeanos, desde que Minato tenía memoria. Ese era el lugar al que Hiruzen le había pedido que fuese a verlo al término del Festival. La ubicación era una manera segura de asegurar la convivencia entre el pueblo y su líder, una forma de cercanía y conexión, una forma de darle identidad al rostro tallado en piedra.

Konoha había nacido, después de todo, como un lazo tentativo para solucionar las guerras entre los clanes y el Hokage, como la cabeza de un nuevo sistema.

Minato había evitado cuidadosamente los lugares que frecuentaba en su tiempo con sus amigos, más allá de Ichiraku Ramen el día de la búsqueda infructuosa de su maestro. Tampoco había mirado dos veces hacia la montaña Hokage después de encontrarse con Kakashi en el cementerio. La mayoría de sus compañeros, afortunadamente, residían fuera del complejo principal y en las tierras heredadas por sus clanes por lo que cualquier encuentro en el pueblo sería extraño. Shikaku solía hablarle de las responsabilidades adjuntas a las de un shinobi si, además, eras líder en el clan —Los Nara, pese a su carácter perezoso, cuidaban de un sector aledaño en el que se criaban ciervos y custodiaban los templos escondidos. Sabía que una rama de la familia se había dedicado a la medicina en conjunto con el clan Akimichi dentro de su región. Los Uchiha tenían tierras vastas, casi tan grandes como los Hyūga y los Senju. Entre esos tres clanes se cubría buena parte de los alrededores más inmediatos. Una de las condiciones dadas para aceptar la afiliación a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja había sido conservar sus tierras y propiedades separadas. Claro que el uso de los recursos que poseían también estaba destinado a Konoha.

—Parece un lugar diferente hoy —comentó.

Kakashi no respondió y Minato no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Si bien ya no estaba molesto en apariencia por lo que había descubierto abruptamente y se había dejado distraer por Minato, las revelaciones del día ciertamente lo habían sacudido. A los dos. Minato no había podido encontrar una forma de abordar el tema, pero tampoco estaba seguro si abordar el tema era una buena idea. Si _quería_ hacerlo, incluso. Ahondar en ese futuro gris no era una idea prometedora. Él preferiría evitar cualquier relación a la posibilidad de su muerte y al destino de Kushina y, quizá, una vez en su tiempo tratar de hallar una solución.

Si algo tenía que ocurrir, sin embargo, ocurriría.

Estiró el brazo para llamar a la puerta pero esta se abrió intempestivamente, con violencia. Kakashi se tensó a su lado por el más ínfimo segundo pero Minato no pudo hacer más que mirar la manita que descansaba en el picaporte. Un niño pequeño, de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes, había abierto la puerta. Llevaba una bufanda color azul alrededor de su cuello, un detalle que se fijó en su mente debido a que estaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo, y una ilusión desesperada. Minato no tenía idea a quién esperaba el niño pero, por la forma en la que toda su expresión se marchitó —la sonrisa, la alegría en sus ojos— sintió el impulso de disculparse.

La espera siempre era difícil. Esperar por alguien _amado_ , aún más.

—¡Konohamaru! —La voz de una mujer hizo eco en las paredes de la casa y Minato vio que el pequeño se escurría rápidamente hacia el interior, desapareciendo efectivamente.

Ignorándolos.

Una figura emergió desde el fondo de la habitación. Minato tenía una vaga sensación de reconocimiento ante los ojos oscuros pero no podía darle nombre al rostro de la joven.

—Lo siento, ANBU-san —se disculpó la muchacha. Su mirada estaba llena de algo indescriptible. Miedo, tal vez. Minato recordó que aún llevaba la máscara. Pero no ayudaría quitársela—. ¿Esto es sobre...?

—Vienen a verme a mi, Ayumi —Minato vio que la joven se giraba un momento para ver al líder de su clan antes de volverse hacia la entrada, expectante. Él hizo un gesto de confirmación silente—. Les pedí que vinieran a esta hora para no molestarte a ti ni a Konohamaru.

—No debió molestarse por ello —replicó Ayumi, un poco incierta. Había algo de alivio filtrándose en su expresión, más allá de la vergüenza primera. Se inclinó un poco, dejándoles espacio para que pudiesen entrar—. Voy a hablar con él... Buenas noches.

—Están esperando noticias de mi hijo mayor —les aclaró Hiruzen, una vez que Ayumi se retiró. Minato lo vio alejarse un poco para seguir con la mirada a su nuera. Con la luz tenue que se filtraba en el interior de la casa, su expresión estaba llena de sombras—. No pensé que estarían despiertos a esta hora.

Minato sintió, otra vez, el impulso de pedir perdón.

No tenía duda que, a los ojos de un par corazones ansiosos por noticias, dos figuras enmascaradas llegando en la oscuridad no serían un buen augurio.

—Espero que tengan buenas noticias pronto —ofreció, con honestidad—, Sandaime-sama.

—También yo —afirmó, el gesto suavizándose en los bordes. El cansancio profundo que había en sus rasgos parecía más hondo en ese momento—. Pero esto no es por lo que han venido y no quiero hacerlos esperar más de lo que han hecho ya. Vengan conmigo.

* * *

Sarutobi los guió, sin palabras, al otro extremo de la casa a través de un largo pasillo de madera. Minato reconocía el diseño tradicional del hogar, los ángulos y líneas rectas que se dibujaban. Kakashi se mantuvo en el más absoluto silencio, siguiendo sus pisadas sin mayor contemplación. Minato se lamentaba no haber insistido en conversar con él más profundamente.

Debería haber insistido.

La habitación era pequeña, cuatro sillones conformando un cuadrado en el centro de la sala y un escritorio pequeño llenaban el espacio. La luz de la lámpara era amarillenta y su luz cálida despejaba un poco el aire enigmático de la situación. Había varios pergaminos en el centro de la mesa, la mayoría de ellos abiertos, y una esfera de cristal descansando sobre un cojín. Minato resistió el impulso de preguntar cuál era su funcionamiento.

—Me tomé la libertad de traer todos los informes aquí.... Lo que ven es todo lo que hay sobre la misión a Rōran.

—Sensei... —Kakashi llamó su atención, señalando uno de los rollos.

Kakashi estaba señalando las fechas marcadas en las esquinas de los rollos.

Minato miró a Sarutobi por un momento, cuestionando, y tomó el manuscrito una vez que el mayor hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Seguramente, él ya había leído la información de la misión lo suficiente como para poder recitarla pero no los privaría de leerla. En el pergamino estaban sus palabras —las palabras de _Minato_ — y él sabía cómo usaba las palabras, la forma y los motivos. Él podía adivinar en qué partes había cambiado el tono de la declaración y cuándo la mentira era suave velo sobre la verdad. Vio que Kakashi se inclinaba hacia el resto de los pergaminos —los de Shibi y Chōza— para estudiarlos.

El Ryūmyaku de Rōran, según las fechas de los escritos, había sido sellado quince años atrás. En el mes de julio, antes del tiempo que él recordaba.

—¿No fue la reina quién los contrató?

—No —respondió el Hokage, añadiendo otra idea que a él no le gustaba—. Ella comentó a un buen amigo suyo que sentía algo extraño en su consejero y éste amigo suyo hizo llegar la petición que investigasemos tras una serie de desapariciones entre su gente. —La explicación era como el murmullo de las olas en un mar de silencio—. La reina fue asesinada antes de que la misión fuese aprobada pero envié a tu grupo para que averiguase las razones de la muerte de la reina y para la protección de su hija.

—Sēramu-sama fue quien nos pidió que sellasemos el Ryūmyaku a nosotros —declaró Minato, tomando su turno para hablar. Había llevado el pergamino de la misión consigo durante todo el camino a Rōran, conocía la misión de memoria—. Ella misma nos llevó a la fuente de origen. Dijo que su línea de sangre era la única capaz de controlar el chakra y pensaba que se estaba volviendo inestable. Quería evitar alguna calamidad. No mencionó nada de ningún consejero...

Eran dos historias distintas en su totalidad.

 _Definitivamente_.

Minato comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo el asunto, una insondable noción de infortunio.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —dudó Kakashi, un tanto ofuscado—. ¿Algo cambió la historia?

Con cada pieza del rompecabezas que hallaban la imagen se tornaba confusa en lugar de aclararse.

—Creo... creo que no había historia que cambiar. El consejero, Anrokuzan, Mukade, como sea..., existe en una versión y no en la otra, pero las razones del sellado y lo demás tampoco es igual.

El Hokage se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, una expresión pensativa pintando sus rasgos bajo la fría luz amarilla. —¿Utilizaste algún tipo de sellado especial en la fuente?

— _No_ —aseguró Minato, aunque la idea provocó que algo frío trepase por su columna—. Tomé algunas precauciones extra porque la descripción del Ryūmyaku era muy vaga y no quería tomar riesgos. Pero fue básicamente el mismo sello que uso para-

Minato no se dejó caer en sillón bajo el peso de sus ideas pero fue un esfuerzo consciente no derrumbarse bajo las implicaciones que estaban surgiendo.

El jutsu de _espacio-tiempo._

Una de las razones por las que las marcas del jutsu resultaban tan complejas era debido a que estaban diseñadas para ser permanentes. No solo estaban diseñadas para manipular el espacio y el tiempo a la misma vez, sino que le permitían alcanzar los objetivos marcados sin importar el pasaje del tiempo y además tenían un sello básico que le permitía usarlo para una infinidad de otras técnicas a la vez. Kushina le había ayudado, no con el diseño pero sí con el mecanismo que había detrás. No se le escapaba la ironía que él mismo podría haber sido el desencadenante de ese viaje inesperado por el tiempo.

Minato había despertado en ese tiempo con su kunai en la mano e imposibilitado para hacer un regreso instantáneo lo que significaba que su sellado había fracasado. Si volvían al pasado, desde ese punto, no tenían forma de saber si llegarían al pasado que habían dejado atrás. Y si no podían volver a su tiempo, sería su culpa.

De cualquier manera que mirase el asunto, él era responsable por lo que sucedía. Kushina lo mataría, si...

—Kakashi-kun —La amabilidad del Hokage fue como una brisa de aire fresco. A Minato le permitió ignorar sus pensamientos por un momento y, supuso, esa era la intención detrás del repentino intento de conversación—. Estoy impresionado con lo bien que has guardado la compostura estos días.

—Un Shinobi debe estar siempre preparado para lo inesperado —recitó Kakashi, que se había graduado a los cinco como genin y apenas enseguida fue prometido como chūnin. Los cumplidos habían suavizado su postura, pero su voz todavía sostenía una nota amarga. Estaba evitando, decididamente, mirar a cualquiera de sus acompañantes—. No debe dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

La distracción que les había dado practicar su técnica y el debate sobre qué elemento añadirle al Rasengan abrazaba la brevedad. No era una solución bajo ningún concepto. No para ese viaje, no para sus sentimientos y definitivamente no pasa los de Kakashi. Minato recordó todas las veces que Kushina le dijo que era obtuso.

—« _Shinobi es alguien que soporta_ ». Es una frase de uno de mis alumnos —musitó el anciano. Su sonrisa era un poco más gentil que su tono—. Es cierto. Eso no quiere decir que un Shinobi no queda sentir ni pensar por sí mismo. A pesar de todo.

Kakashi movió la cabeza en un gesto de vago reconocimiento. La solidez de su seriedad, esa que dejaba filtrar rasgos del niño que era, no se disolvió. Minato no esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo en la Aldea —añadió.

Minato se erigió en su lugar. —Fui yo quien lo llevó a la Aldea, si-

—No es un regaño, Minato —La familiaridad con la que Hiruzen le hablaba le recordó bruscamente que había habido una versión suya que había sido elegido como Yondaime Hokage. No tenía idea si quería hablar sobre ello; si debía preguntar. «No deben hacerse preguntas si la respuesta te intimida»—. Como dije. Fue un buen trabajo. Gracias por no haber perturbado la paz en el festival y por haber venido a buscarme.

—Es el Hokage —dijo Kakashi. Sus ojos se fijaron por un momento en Hiruzen, un atisbo de solemnidad escondida—. No podíamos ir con alguien más.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo.

Realmente no tenían a nadie más en ese mundo. Jiraiya-sensei y los Sannin no estaban en la Aldea, contactar con su versión actual y con Kushina era imposible y la mayoría de sus amigos generalmente recurrían a él cuando de sellos se trataba. No había muchos maestros de Fūinjutsu conocidos en Konoha.

Sandaime hizo un gesto con su cabeza pero su sonrisa se disolvió en una línea.

—Pero... me temo que no tengo idea de cómo arreglar esta situación.

Minato había imaginado que esas palabras llegarían. Le sabían inevitables, ciertamente. No podían volver atrás con la información que tenían —contradictoria, escasa, llena de huecos— ni con lo que sabían del pasado. El Rōran en ruinas al que habían llegado no era el mismo Rōran al que habían ido y, posiblemente, eso implicaba que ninguna de las personas que se habían cruzado en Konoha eran las personas que ellas conocían. Otro Namikaze Minato había sido Hokage. Otra Uzumaki Kushina había muerto. Otro Hatake Kakashi se había unido a ANBU. Y era otro Sarutobi Hiruzen el que estaban viendo. Por lo que sabían, si volvían en el tiempo desde ese punto, habría dos versiones suyas en la misma línea temporal. Y dos Hatake Kakashi.

~~Excepto que ya había dos.~~

Fue un pensamiento desestabilizador.

Estaban frente a una página en blanco en un libro en el que no podían volver atrás

Minato escuchó a Kakashi dar una inhalación honda y pensó que la realidad de la situación también lo había alcanzado.

—No solo estamos en el futuro —murmuró, lentamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Minato—, ¿o sí?

—Es probable que nos hayamos movido a un mundo parecido al nuestro... pero que no es el nuestro. Estamos...

Estaban atrapados. A la deriva, en ese futuro. Estaban atrapados con la historia que otros escribieron y las tragedias que otros vivieron.

Parecía que alguien los había lanzado como si fuesen dados, sin que ellos tuviesen algún tipo de consciencia o pudiesen elegir dónde o cómo caer. No tenían idea por qué estaban en ese tiempo ni en ese mundo ni en esas circunstancias.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucederá con nosotros ahora?

* * *

_A los catorce, Minato ya había visto la guerra en primera persona. Una vez, una noche, siguió un camino de hilos rojos hasta Kushina y fue ascendido a chūnin por haber frustrado el secuestro él solo. A los catorce, sus dos compañeros de equipo se habían desangrado en el campo, tiñendo la tierra de rojo. Su maestro había llegado tres años tarde. —¿Qué ves?_

_Minato había llegado tarde. Tarde. Tarde. En el mundo de la guerra, en el mundo en el que vivían, la línea entre víctimas y agresores tendía a volverse difusa y había una amenaza constante a quedar ciego ante la humanidad del otro. Tanto si estabas ganando o perdiendo... era un infierno._

_—Mina-chan._

_—Una vasija. —Había respondido. Su madre trataba la pregunta como si fuese importante pero él solo veía una vasija diminuta. Estaba llena de vetas de oro._

_La boca de Maaya dibujó una sonrisa._

_—Fue una de las primeras que hice. Y No siempre se vio así como la ves ahora. Tu padre compró esta vasija en la tienda de mi familia, dijo que era para un regalo. No había cruzado la puerta cuando la rompió._

_—¿La rompió?_

_—Sí. —Su madre sonrió—. Podía ser un poco torpe, a veces. Distraído. Quise decirle unas cuantas cosas... Pero tu abuelo le dijo que no importaba, que volviese a la tienda al día siguiente que ya tendría una nueva, y luego me llevó al taller. Ese día me enseñó sobre el kintsukuroi._

_La palabra le supo agradable en su lengua, quizá debido a que su madre la había utilizado con afecto. —Kintsukuroi..._

_Maaya le acarició el cabello. Era una de las cosas que él había heredado de su padre._

_—Es la manera —le dijo, firme y tranquila, apoyando la vasija diminuta en la mesa que estaba debajo de la ventana. Con el fondo oscuro en la cerámica, el dorado parecía resaltar—, en la que reparas algo que se rompió._

_Minato se congeló._

_—¿Cómo lo haces?_

_—Tomas las piezas que quedaron y lo armas de nuevo —le dijo ella, con una ternura reservada para momentos especiales—. El secreto está en el oro._

_—¿El oro?_

_—Unes las piezas rotas con oro. Nunca será la perfecta vasija que fue en un principio pero ahora es mucho más hermosa y tiene una historia más rica, ¿no crees?_

_—Mamá..._

_—Solo junta las piezas que quedaron —le dijo ella, insistente. Y no hablaba de vasijas ni cerámicas ni piezas de porcelana. Sus manos eran cálidas contra las de Minato—. Y empieza a armarlo de nuevo._


End file.
